Die Story einer Liebe
by Dhina
Summary: Vielleicht gefällt euch meine kleine Geschichte ja. Es geht um Harry und Ginny, die Beiden sind verheiratet, Harry arbeitet als Auror und wird angegriffen. Ginny besucht ihn jeden Tag im St.Mungos und erzählt ihm die Story ihrer Liebe!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Die Story einer Liebe

**Autor:** Dhina

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr kennt gehört JKR, alles was ihr nicht kennt gehört mir:-)

* * *

**Die Story einer Liebe**

**Kapitel 1:**

Es war ein schöner, warmer Tag gewesen, und gerade eben ging die Sonne in einem Feuerball draußen auf dem Meer unter. Harry und Ginny saßen in ihren Lehnstühlen auf der Veranda ihres Hauses und beobachteten die SzenerieDie letzten Vögel zwitscherten sich noch ein gute Nacht zu, dann gingen auch sie schlafen. Ginny sah Harry mit einem verliebten Blick an und sagte: **"**Ich geh noch mal schnell duschen, dann bin ich ganz für dich da." "Alles klar, mein Schatz, ich freu mich schon!" erwiderte Harry.

Als Ginny 10 Minuten später wieder kam, sah sie, das Harry nicht mehr auf der Veranda saß. Einer Eingebung folgend ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und dort stockte ihr der Atem. Das ganze Zimmer war in romantisches Kerzenlicht getaucht, im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer, die Sofas waren auf die Seite geräumt und auf dem so entstandenen Platz lagen zwei große Matratzen, zwei kuschelweiche Decken und ein Haufen Kissen. Ginny war gerührt.  
"Du hast bestimmt schon gedacht, ich hab es vergessen, aber wie könnte ich den schönsten Tag meines Lebens vergessen. Den Tag, an dem DU meine Frau wurdest!"  
"Oh, Harry, das ist echt eine Überraschung. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."  
"Dann sag einfach gar nichts und lass dich von mir verwöhnen, du hast es verdient.!" Mit diesen Worten zog Harry Ginny auf die Matratze und beide gaben sich einander hin.

Nach einiger Zeit, sehr langer Zeit, lagen sich die Beiden verschwitzt und erschöpft, aber total glücklich in den Armen.  
"Das war einfach wunderschön, womit habe ich das verdient?"  
"Einfach weil es dich gibt und ich nie wieder ohne dich sein will, Ginny mein Schatz."  
Beide sahen eine Weile dem Spiel der Flammen zu.

"Weißt du noch, als wir uns das erste Mal sahen? Ich war mit meiner Mutter, Fred, George und Ron am Bahnhof und du wolltest wie Ron zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts."  
"Ja, das weiß ich noch ganz genau, du bist mir schon damals aufgefallen, obwohl ich erst 11 und du erst 10 warst. Meine Kleine war halt damals schon eine Schönheit!"  
"Ach Harry, hör auf damit! Aber ich fand dich ja auch sofort klasse. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund haben wir das wohl nicht gleich bemerkt. Wieso wolltest du eigentlich mich? Du hättest jede haben können. Hermine, Cho, Luna, die Patil-Zwillinge, alle waren hinter dir her und sind es in einigen Fällen sogar heute noch. Aber du nimmst mich, klein, hässlich und rothaarig wie ich war! Wieso wolltest du mich?"  
"Meine Liebe, das ist eine Frage, auf die wir nie eine Antwort finden werden, genauso wenig wie auf die Frage, warum du mich unbedingt wolltest. Das wird wohl Schicksal gewesen sein, wir gehören einfach zusammen."

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Beiden eng umschlungen in ihrem Bett von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt. Die Nacht war noch lang geworden, da die Beiden ihre Finger nicht voneinander hatten lassen könnenund dann mussten sie ja auch noch das Wohnzimmer aufräumen. Dies dauerte jedoch nur einen Augenblick, denn mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes hatte Harry dies erledigt.  
"Morgen mein Liebling." hauchte Harry Ginny ins Ohr, "ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen. Bleib nur liegen, ich mach mich fertig und bring dir dann dein Frühstück."  
"Danke Schatz, ich glaub, ich kann sowieso nicht richtig laufen!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ging Harry duschen, um dann seiner Liebsten das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen.  
"Wenn wir fertig sind, muss ich noch zur Arbeit, aber heute wird wohl ein ruhiger Tag werden, nur Papierkram, nichts Aufregendes."  
"Schade, ich hätte heute gerne noch einen freien Tag mit dir gehabt, das Wochenende war wieder schneller vorbei, als mir lieb ist!"  
"Ich will ja auch nicht gehen, aber Scrimgeour sitzt mir schon im Nacken und ich glaube, er würde das gar nicht gern sehen, wenn ich das noch weiter vor mir herschiebe."  
"Na ja, der Tag wird wohl rumgehen. Ich muss ja eh aufstehen, wenn ich wieder laufen lernen will!"  
Ginny schlug die Decke zurück, unter der sie noch immer nackt war, und lief ins Badezimmer um sich ein warmes Bad zu gönnen.  
"Ich geh dann, bis heut Abend. Ich liebe dich!"  
"Viel Spaß, ich liebe dich auch**."  
**Als Ginny wieder aus dem Bad kam, fühlte sie sich schon besser und so beschloss sie, auf den Markt ins nächste Dorf zu gehen, um etwas zu Essen für den Abend zu kaufen.

Mit zwei Taschen voll mit Gemüse und Fleisch bepackt, war Ginny gerade auf dem Heimweg, als plötzlich eine Eule auf ihrer Schulter landete. Vor Schreck ließ sie die Taschen fallen, dann sah sie, dass die Eule einen Brief ans Bein gebunden hatte, der an sie adressiert war.  
Schnell band sie ihn los und riss ihn auf.

_"Sehr geehrte Mrs. Potter, wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass bei einem Angriff der Todesser auf ein Kaufhaus in London Ihr Mann, Mr. Harry Potter, schwer verletzt wurde. Er wird zur Zeit im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, Ebene 4, Fluchschäden, behandelt. Wir bitten Sie, so schnell wie möglich vorbei zu kommen, um den weiteren Schritten der Behandlung zuzustimmen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Melody Walkwik, Oberste Heilerin."_

Ginny schrie auf, packte die Taschen und lief auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause, um einen kurzen Brief an ihre Mutter zu schreiben und dann sofort ins St.-Mungozu apparieren.

tbc.

* * *

Reviews nicht vergessen:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

Ginny war gerade im St.-Mungo angekommen, als ihre Mutter aus einem der Kamine auftauchte und sofort auf sie zugerannt kam.  
"Oh Ginny, meine Kleine, was ist denn los? Was ist denn mit Harry passiert?"  
"Ich weiß es auch noch nicht, ich bin auch eben erst angekommen." antwortete Ginny unter Tränen.  
"Dann lass uns gleich mal zu ihm gehen. Wo liegt er denn überhaupt?"  
"Ebene 4, du weißt, was das heißt!"  
"Mein Schatz, das tut mir so leid für dich."  
Rasselnd kam der Fahrstuhl vor ihnen zum stehen, sie stiegen ein und fuhren auf Ebene 4, wo sofort eine Frau auf sie zukam.  
"Sie müssen Mrs. Potter sein. Kommen sie bitte sofort mit."  
Und die Frau ging voran in ein kleines Büro am Anfang der Station.  
"Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, Heilerin Walkwik wird Ihnen gleich berichten, was geschehen ist."  
Weg war sie.  
Die beiden Frauen warteten angespannt und nervös auf das Eintreffen der Heilerin. Die ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Heilerin Walkwik und Sie müssen Mrs. Ginevra Potter und Mrs. Molly Weasley sein. Wie mein Brief Ihnen schon mitgeteilt hat, liegt IhrMann und Schwiegersohn, Mr. Harry Potter, auf meiner Station, seit er heute morgen gebracht wurde."  
"Ja, aber was ist denn passiert?" wollte Ginny nun endlich wissen.  
"Das wissen wir leider auch nicht genau, sicher ist aber, dass ein paar Todesser ihn mit dem Imperius- , dem Cruciatusfluch und noch ein paar Anderen gleichzeitig belegt haben müssen. Wir haben das notwendigste schon getan, aber viel konnten wir nicht ausrichten. Deswegen möchte ich mit Ihnen reden, Mrs. Potter. Unsere Abteilung für die Suche nach vergessenen Heilmethoden hat vor kurzem ein paar neue Wege gefunden, um eben solche Schäden zu beheben. Wir würden diese jetzt gern ausprobieren, natürlich nur mit Ihrer Zustimmung."  
"Aber sicher, fangen Sie nur sofort damit an. Je eher er wieder gesund wird desto besser."  
Kaum war die Heilerin aus dem Zimmer geeilt, da brach Ginny zusammen. Ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
"Ginny meine Kleine, Harry hat doch schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden. Denk doch mal an damals, als er gegen Du-w... Voldemort gekämpft hat. Das hat er doch auch locker weggesteckt!"  
"Ach Mama, das war doch nicht dasselbe. Damals war Harry darauf vorbereitet gewesen, das hier muss überraschend gekommen sein, sonst wäre das doch nicht passiert!" schluchzte Ginny unter Tränen.  
"Nun lass uns mal fragen gehen, ob wir ihn sehen dürfen. Hier, trockne dein Gesicht und dann komm."  
Der energischen Stimme ihrer Mutter hatte Ginny noch nie widersprechen können, also nahm sie das Taschentuch, trocknete ihr Gesicht und folgte ihrer Mutter auf den Gang.

Die Heilerin stand am letzten Bett auf der rechten Seite direkt unter dem Fenster. Als sie sah, dass die zwei auf sie zukamen, ging sie ihnen entgegen.  
"Können wir Harry sehen?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.  
"Natürlich, aber nur kurz. Wir haben noch viel zu tun, er wirkt zwar im Moment ganz ruhig, aber das kann sich jederzeit ändern. Es ist nämlich meines Wissens nach das erste Mal, dass jemand eine Kombination von den zwei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen und noch einigen Anderen überlebt hat. Bis wir herausgefunden haben, welche Flüche angewendet wurden, könnte es sein, dass er für jeden in seinem Umkreis eine Gefahr darstellt."

Während dieser Unterhaltung waren sie an das Bett herangetreten. Molly und Ginny waren geschockt. Harry sah nicht mehr aus wie Harry; überall in seinem Gesicht waren Wunden, wie von Messern geschlitzt, seine Haare waren komplett abgesengt, dort wo sein rechtes Ohr sein sollte war nur ein blutiger Klumpen.

Das war zu viel für Ginny. Sie stürzte in Richtung Tür, die sich genau in diesem Moment öffnete. Arthur Weasley betrat den Raum und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Sein Umhang kokelte noch an den Rändern und er signalisierte Molly, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte.  
"Kommt mit nach Hause, dort werde ich euch erzählen, was heute passiert ist."  
Nach ein paar Minuten waren die Formalitäten erledigt und die Drei begaben sich auf den Heimweg.  
Dort angekommen stellten Arthur und Molly jedoch fest, dass Ginny nicht in der Lage war, sich das Geschehene anzuhören. Also brachten sie Ginny in ihr Zimmer, in dem sie vor der Hochzeit mit Harry gewohnt hatte. Molly stellte ihr noch ein Glas Milch auf den Nachttisch und als sie das Zimmer verließen, blieb die Tür einen Spalt breit auf.  
"Jetzt erzähl doch mal grob, was passiert ist und lass mich sehen, ob ich deinen Umhang noch retten kenn, oder ob ich dir einen neuen kaufen muss."  
"Oh Molly, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es ging so schnell! Wir waren gerade alle da und hatten angefangen, den Papierkram zu erledigen, den diese Sache vor zwei Wochen verursacht hat. Du weißt schon, in Bristol, wo..."  
"Arthur, du schweifst ab! Ich will wissen, was mir Harry passiert ist!"  
"Ach so, ja, wo war ich? Also, wir waren gerade alle da, da kam Mad-Eye plötzlich hereingestürmt, er sah noch zerzauster aus als normal schon, und schrie: ' Sofort alle mitkommen. Eine Gruppe von Todessern sammelt sich auf dem Marktplatz, die haben wieder mal was vor! Wir also alle aufgesprungen und ihm hinterher. Auf dem Marktplatz bot sich uns ein schreckliches Bild, alle Stände verwüstet und mittendrin die Todesser, die einen Kreis bildeten. Als sie uns bemerkten schleuderten sie direkt ein paar Flüche auf uns, ein paar von ihnen disapparierten unverzüglich, der Rest, immer noch gut 13 Stück, fing an, mit uns zu kämpfen. Harry musste sich natürlich den Größten aussuchen. Als so ziemlich alle erledigtund mit Anti-Disapparier-Zaubern gefesselt waren, bemerkten wir, 2 oder 3 von ihnen immer noch auf Harry einfluchten, obwohl er schon bewusstlos am Boden lag. Nachdem auch die letzten Todesser überwältigt waren, schickte ich Tonks und Lupin geradewegs mit Harry ins St.-Mungo, während ich mich noch darum kümmerte, dass die Todesser nach Askaban kamen, der Marktplatz in seinen Urzustand zurückversetzt wurde und die Gedächtnisse der Muggel verändert wurden, insbesondere das des Muggels, der im Kreis der Todesser saß.  
Kaum war das alles erledigt, bin ich auch schon ins St.-Mungo und dort hab ich euch getroffen."  
"Das ist ja schrecklich, hoffentlich wird Harry wieder ganz gesund. Oh je, wie wird Ginny das verkraften?"  
"Sie wird das schon überleben. Ist ja auch nicht grad die Schwächste! Jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen, morgen wird ein harter Tag!"

tbc.

* * *

Vergesst die Reviews nicht:-) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3:**

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte war ihr zuerst nicht klar, wo sie war, dann wunderte sie sich, warum sie ihn ihrem alten Zimmer war und als ihr wieder einfiel, was passiert war, fing sie an zu zittern und ihr kämen die Tränen.  
"Harry, mein Schatz, bitte verlass mich nicht. Ich brauch dich doch, was soll nur ohne dich aus mir werden?" flüsterte sie in das Kissen, welches sie fest im Arm hielt.  
Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was die Heilerin gesagt hatte und ihr wurde leichter ums Herz. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen und schließlich hinunter in die Küche, in der schon ihre Eltern saßen.  
"Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Na, gut geschlafen? Ich schon. Jetzt will ich mir mal was zum Essen machen und dann, Paps, musst du mir erzählen, was vorgefallen ist."

Es herrschte Totenstille in der Küche, nachdem Arthur geendet hatte. Molly und er warteten gespannt auf Ginnys Reaktion. Die folgte prompt:  
"Wieso hatten es die Todesser nur auf Harry abgesehen? Blöde Frage eigentlich, die werden immer noch sauer auf ihn sein, wegen seinem Triumph über Voldemort während seines letzten Schuljahres. Das ist die einzige Erklärung."  
"Damit könntest du durchaus Recht haben, schließlich hat er nicht nur Voldemort erledigt, sondern auch einige der Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Bei manchen hat das Ministerium wahrscheinlich wieder denselben Fehler gemacht wie damals und das werden jetzt die sein, die versucht haben, Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Hat ja auch bei Voldemort funktioniert, ist eben schlimmer als der Tod, ein Leben im Wahn!" war Mollys Antwort.  
"Ihr zwei könntet mit dieser Theorie sogar wirklich Recht haben. Das wird sich noch rausstellen. Ich wollte heute zur Arbeit laufen, wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr mich begleiten, das St.-Mungo liegt ja auf dem Weg."

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Ginny und Molly bei Harry an. Er sah schon viel besser aus als am vorigen Tag, die Heiler hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet: Bis auf die Haare, die noch zu kurz waren, und zwei, drei Wunden im Gesicht, die noch nicht verheilt waren, sah er wieder aus, als ob ihm nie etwas widerfahren wäre.  
Ginny sah man an, dass sie sehr erleichtert war. Sie saßen noch nicht lange an Harrys Bett, als Heilerin Walkwik auf sie zukam.  
"Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, die neuen Heilmethoden haben Wunder gewirkt. Von unserer Seite aus ist er wieder völlig gesund. Nur will er einfach nicht aufwachen, ich glaube, die Muggel nennen diesen Zustand_ Koma_ oder so ähnlich."  
"Was können wir denn jetzt tun? Wann wird er aufwachen?" wollte Ginny wissen.  
"Nun, Mrs. Potter, das kann ich nicht sagen, das hängt ganz von ihm ab. Es könnte jetzt sofort passieren oder erst in einem Jahr oder vielleicht sogar nie."  
Molly und Ginny sahen sich an und beider Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
"Ich werde sie nun mit ihm allein lassen, die anderen Patienten warten auf mich. Auf Wiedersehen."  
"Auf Wiedersehen." antworteten Mutter und Tochter im Chor.  
"Er liegt also im Koma. Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Wenigstens ist er nicht tot!"  
"Ganz toll, Mama. _Wenigstens ist er nicht tot._ Er wird vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen. Was soll ich denn dann ohne ihn machen?"  
"Jetzt sieh doch nicht alles so schwarz, er wird schon wieder aufwachen. Ist doch ein starker Kerl und er hat dich!"  
Ginny wurde rot.  
"So wie ich dich kenne, wirst du jeden Tag an seinem Bett sitzen und ihm zeigen, dass du ihn liebst."  
"Da hast du Recht, ich hatte wirklich vor, jeden Tag herzukommen. Aber was ist so lange mit unserem Haus? Ich hatte nämlich vor, bei euch zu wohnen, das ist näher bei ihm."  
Sie sah voller Liebe zu Harry hinunter, dem nicht anzumerken war, ob er irgendwas von dem mitbekam, was um ihn herum los war.  
"Dann lass uns mal schnell zu eurem Haus gehen, dort alles in Ordnung bringen und ein paar Sachen von dir holen. Du kannst nicht ewig in denselben Kleidern herumlaufen."

Als die beiden Frauen am Haus ankamen, leerten sie den Briefkasten und gingen dann ins Haus, um ein wenig aufzuräumen und das Haus einbruchssicher zu machen. Dank der Zauberei war das alles schnell erledigt und sie beschlossen, noch etwas auf der Veranda zu trinken, bevor sie zum Fuchsbau zurückapparierten.  
"Weißt du, ich muss schon seit deinem Brief gestern dauernd daran denken, wie uns Harry das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen ist. Er sah so einsam und verlassen aus, wie er da stand uns mich danach fragte, wie erwohl zum Gleis 9 3/4 kommen könnte Ich bin so froh, dass Ron sich mit ihm angefreundet hat und du ihn dadurch auch kennengelernt hast. Ron und Hermine geht es übrigens blendend, ihre Zwillinge müssten jeden Moment zur Welt kommen. Was war ich froh, als du mir in deinem 5. Jahr erzählt hast, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist. Mir war schon immer klar, dassihr zusammen gehört. Nur eins hab ich nie verstanden?"  
"Was denn, Mama?" fragte Ginny und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Eistee.  
"Wieso du in der Schule mit diesen ganzen anderen Typen zusammen warst. Harry hatte ja gar keine Chance."  
"MAMA! Harry hatte doch auch Augen für andere Mädchen. Er hat mich doch überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis genommen!"  
"Du hast ja Recht. Vielleicht hab ich mir Harry so sehr als Schwiegersohn gewünscht, dass ich nicht wahr haben wollte, dass er sich auch für andere Mädchen interessiert."  
Während ihres Gespräches war die Sonne am Horizont gesunken und es war nur noch ein kleines Stück von ihr zu sehen.  
"Aber Gott sei Dank habt ihr ja doch noch zueinander gefunden. Jetzt fehlen mir nur noch die Enkelkinder von euch. Ich hab zwar schon 5, du weißt ja Fred und George jeweils eins, Charlie hat auch einen Sohn und Bill und Fleur erwarten ihr zweites Kind. Was Percy macht, weiß ja kein Mensch."  
"Ach... Das wird schon, wir sind doch gerade mal zwei Jahre verheiratet, ein bisschen Zeit wollten wir uns schon noch lassen."  
"Ist ja in Ordnung. Aber schau mal, die Sonne ist schon fast ganz untergegangen, es muss schon spät sein. Lass uns lieber nach Hause apparieren, bevor dein Vater uns noch als vermisst meldet und uns sämtliche Auroren auf den Hals hetzt."  
"Ich glaub, die haben zur Zeit besseres zu tun!"

Und die zwei Frauen disapparierten. Zurück blieben nur die Vögel in den Bäumen, die wieder zwitschernd die Nacht begrüßten, um dann schlafen zu gehen.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Molly wurde von den Schreien ihrer Tochter geweckt. Rasch lief sie in deren Zimmer und versuchte, sie zu wecken.  
"Aufwachen, es ist nur ein böser Traum. GINNY, WACH AUF!"  
"Nein, bitte nicht, er kann nicht tot sein. Sagen Siemir, dass Harry nicht tot ist!"  
Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Aufschrei erwachte Ginny aus ihren Träumen und sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen.  
"Mum,irgendetwas stimmt nicht..."  
Molly nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm, streichelte ihren Kopf und tröstete sie mit den Worten: "Ginny, Harry ist bestimmt nicht tot. Wenn das so wäre, hätten wir schon längst etwas vom St.-Mungo gehört."  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens schlug Molly vor, in die Küche zu gehen und etwas zu essen, damit sich Ginny dann auch bald auf den Weg machen könnte.

Heilerin Walkwik war nirgends zu sehen, als Ginny die Station betrat. Eine junge Hexe trat auf sie zu.  
"Guten Morgen, Mrs. Potter, Heilerin Walkwik lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass sich der Zustand Ihres Mannes nicht verändert hat. Er wurde in ein Einzelzimmer verlegt, auf Bitten des Zaubereiministers. Wenn Sie aus der Tür hinausgehen und sich nach rechts wenden ist es die erste Tür auf der linken Seite."  
"Vielen Dank. Einen schönen Tag noch."  
"Ihnen auch, Mrs. Potter."

Das Einzelzimmer war ein schöner Raum, stilvoll eingerichtet und mit samtenen Vorhängen an den Fenstern, die dafür sorgten, dass nicht zu viel Licht in das Zimmer kam. Ginny hatte den Verdacht, dass nicht jeder verletzte Auror so eine Sonderbehandlung bekam. Scrimgeour sorgte bestens für seinen Star!  
Direkt neben Harrys Bett stand ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel, in den Ginny sich fallen ließ.  
Sie beobachtete ihren Mann, der so friedlich dalag, als ob er einfach nur sehr fest schlafen würde.  
Als sie sich über ihn beugte, um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen, welches nun wieder die richtige Länge hatte, kamen ihr schon wieder die Tränen und sie flüsterte.  
"Oh, mein Geliebter, was soll nur aus uns werden? Du liegst hier und es ist noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich je wieder deine Arme um mich spüren werde. Ob ich jemals wieder deine zarten Lippen auf den Meinen spüren werde? Ich glaube, ich halte das nicht aus. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich fühle mich so einsam!"  
Ginny lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, ohne jedoch Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie hoffte so sehr, ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu erhaschen, aber er lag unverändert da und rührte sich nicht. Sie überlegte, ob sie wohl schnell eine Tasse Tee trinken gehen könnte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass in der Zwischenzeit sicher nichts passieren würde.

Als Ginny zurückkam, hatte sich tatsächlich nichts verändert und sie nahm wieder in dem bequemen Sessel Platz.  
Während sie Harry beobachtete, musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als die junge Hexe, welche ihr auch gesagt hatte, dass Harry verlegt worden war, sie weckte, war es schon dunkel vor dem Fenster.  
"Entschuldigung, ich bin wohl eingenickt. Die Atmosphäre hier ist so friedlich.Man denkt fast gar nicht mehr daran, dass nur ein paar Türen weiter Menschen mit den unterschiedlichsten, manchmal auch schlimmen Sachen liegen."  
"Sie sind nicht die Erste, der das passiert ist. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, es muss Ihnen auch nicht peinlich sein."  
"Danke sehr. Ich werde dann mal nach Hause gehen, meine Eltern warten sicher schon auf mich. Auf Wiedersehen, bis morgen."  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Potter."  
Ginny beschloss noch ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen; es war so ein schöner Abend und sie wollte die Luft noch genießen.

Schließlich suchte sie sich aber doch eine geschützte Stelle und apparierte zum Fuchsbau. Dort wartete schon eine Überraschung auf sie. Ron war vorbeigekommen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Zwillinge endlich da waren. Ginny lief ins Haus und umarmte Ron herzlich, sie hatte ihren Bruder schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
"Erzähl, sind es zwei Mädchen oder zwei Jungs? Wie geht es ihnen? Und Hermine, alles okay mit ihr?"  
"Es sind zwei Mädchen und sie sind kerngesund, sind zwar noch etwas klein, werden aber schnell aufholen im Vergleich zu Einlingen, meint Hermine. Ihr geht es übrigens auch gut, ist zwar noch schwach, aber nach ein bisschen Schlaf wird es ihr bestimmt besser gehen. Aber ich hab gehört, Harry liegt im St.-Mungos! Was ist denn vorgefallen? Und warum habt ihr mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, ich wäre doch sofort zu euch gekommen!"  
"Eben drum" erwiderte Molly, "du hast doch mit deiner Hermine genug um die Ohren!"  
Nachdem sie Ron berichtet hatten, was sich ereignet und Ginny erzählt hatte, dass es keine Veränderung gab, stießen sie mit Butterbier auf die Zwillinge an und es wurde noch ein recht froher Abend.  
Als es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen, beschlossen Ron und Ginny noch eine Runde im Garten zu drehen.  
"So, großer Bruder, jetzt bist du also auch Papa! Wie fühlt sich das denn an?"  
"Ist schon ein tolles Gefühl, obwohl ich doch ein bisschen Angst habe, weil die Zwei eben so klein sind."  
"Ron, da kann man doch nichts kaputtmachen! Die haben schließlich auch die Geburt überstanden!"  
"Hast ja Recht! Aber wie sieht es denn bei dir und Harry aus? Hattet ihr da noch nichts geplant? Als du noch nicht da warst, hat Mum schon gesagt, dass nur ihr zwei jetzt noch fehlt..."  
Ron sah Ginny fragend an.  
"Ich hab Mum schon gesagt, dass wir uns noch Zeit lassen wollten, im Moment sieht es nur leider so aus, als ob sie auf ein Enkelkind von mir verzichten müsste!"  
"Sag so etwas nicht! Harry kommt wieder zu sich, da bin ich ganz sicher. Er braucht nur noch eine Weile, es weiß ja schließlich noch keiner, welche Fluchkombi er verpasst bekam! Glaub mir aber: Harry lässt sich nicht unterkriegen! Er wird wieder wach!"  
"Ich hoffe du liegst richtig!" gähnte Ginny.  
"Jetzt aber ab ins Bett mit uns, wir können ja morgen weiterreden. Gute Nacht, kleine Schwester."  
"Gute Nacht, großer Bruder."

Die Zwei grinsten sich an und jeder ging in sein Bett.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Der erste Hahnenschrei riss Ginny aus ihren Träumen und darüber war sie gar nicht traurig. In ihrem Traum war Lord Voldemort erschienen, hatte alle umgebracht, die ihr lieb und teuer waren, und sich danach zum Herrscher über alle Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel erhoben.  
Am Frühstückstisch war schon die ganze Familie versammelt und alle sahen auf, als Ginny den Raum betrat. Sie sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen, denn mit Fred und George mit ihren Frauen, Bill und Fleur und Charlie mit Frau inklusive allen Kindern hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
"Guten Morgen, Ginny!" kam es von der Familie im Chor.  
"Guten Morgen ihr alle" und an ihre Brüder gewandt "was macht ihr denn hier?"  
"Wir alle haben von Ron eine Eule bekommen und da haben wir beschlossen, sofort vorbeizukommen, um dir beizustehen" antwortete Fred, der mal wieder der Schnellste war.  
"Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, ich hab doch Mum und Dad."  
"Wenn du uns hier nicht haben willst, können wir auch gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder verschwinden." war Charlies Reaktion.  
"Jetzt ist aber gut mit eurem Geschwätz. Ginny, setz dich an den Tisch, iss etwas. Ihr anderen lasst sie in Ruhe, ihr habt mit euren eigenen Tellern doch genug zu tun! Oder seh ich das verkehrt?" fuhr Molly dazwischen.  
Eine ganze Weile war nur das Schmatzen der Familie zu hören. Als endlich alle fertig waren erledigte Molly mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes den Abwasch. Ginny wollte sich schon auf den Weg ins St.-Mungos machen, als Bill ihr hinterher rief.  
"Wenn du noch einen Moment wartest, kommen wir alle mit. Wir wollen in die Winkelgasse, ein bisschen bummeln!"

Ginny erreichte das St.-Mungos später, als sie geplant hatte. Bevor sie jedoch zu Harry ging, wollte sie noch eine Freundin aus Hogwarts besuchen, die mit ein paar lustigen Tentakeln im Gesicht ebenfalls hier lag. Als sie bei Miranda ankam, sah diese sehr erstaunt aus.  
"Oh, hallo Ginny, was machst du denn hier? Mit dir habe ich nicht gerechnet. Gibt es was Neues von dieser Kuh, der ich das hier zu verdanken habe? Hoffentlich hat sie großen Ärger bekommen. Erzähl mir Schlechtes über sie!"  
"Ich hab nur gehört, dass sie sich im Zaubereiministerium melden musste und zur Verantwortung gezogen wurde. Soweit ich weiß, muss sie im Tropfenden Kessel einen Monat lang die Toiletten putzen! Du weißt ja, wie die immer aussehen. Ich kann mir echt besseres vorstellen."  
"Das ist gut! Jetzt geht es mir schon besser. Aber nun zu dir: Wieso bist du im St.-Mungos? Mit deiner Familie ist doch alles in Ordnung? Oder hab ich was verpasst?"  
"Das hast du allerdings. Harry und die anderen Auroren sind von ein paar Todessern angegriffen worden, aber nur Harry hat es böse erwischt. Er liegt hier auf Station 4 in einem Einzelzimmer, im _Koma, _wie es die Muggel nennen. Sonst gibt es nichts Neues, nur dass ich mal wieder Tante geworden bin, diesmal von Ron und auch noch Zwillinge!"  
"Das ist ja mal eine Neuigkeit. Hast du gewusst, dass ich lange was von ihm wollte? Aber als er dann mit dieser Lavender zusammen war, wollte ich auf einmal nicht mehr. Schon komisch, aber ich glaub, das war Lavenders Schuld. Ich konnte die noch nie leiden. Nix gegen deinen Bruder, aber etwas, das von Lavender abgelegt worden ist, wollte ich nicht unbedingt haben."  
"Kann ich gut verstehen. Won-Won ist es auch heute noch peinlich, was damals in der Schule war!"  
Die Freundinnen brachen in Gelächter aus. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Ginny:  
"Ich muss los. Ich will Harry nicht so lang allein lassen, schließlich könnte er ja jeden Moment aufwachen! Also dann, bis demnächst mal wieder. Du wirst ja noch ein paar Tage hier sein."  
"Alles klar, Ginny. Bis bald. Und mach dir nicht soviel Sorgen, Harry ist stark, er wird bestimmt wieder wach!"

Mit einem guten Gefühl in der Magengegend war Ginny schon auf halbem Weg zu Harry, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sehr durstig war. Also lief sie ein Stück zurück, um die Treppe zu nehmen die zur Cafeteria führte. Unterwegs traf sie niemanden, doch in der Cafeteria sah sie sich auf einmal Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen, lief auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Erstaunt sah Draco auf.  
"Du mieser kleiner Idiot. Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Du weißt doch, dass du dich melden sollst, sobald du zurück bist. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"  
"Ist ja gut, mir ist doch nichts passiert. War auch gar nicht so schlimm, wie wir alle dachten. Die Todesser haben das Haus wohl schon vor längerer Zeit aufgegeben. Aber gut, dass du mich aufgeschreckt hast, Luna wartet sicher schon auf mich. Du weißt ja, wegen unserer Hochzeit nächsten Monat ist sie schon ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ich muss los, bis dann Ginny."  
"Draco, Draco, dass du immer labern musst wie ein Buch! Sag Luna liebe Grüße von mir und jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst."  
Und kaum sie den Satz beendet hatte war Draco auch schon verschwunden.  
Ginny setzte sich und als die Bedienhexe kam bestellte sie bei ihr einen schönen, heißen Tee.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde machte sich Ginny auf den Rückweg, ging aber vorher noch einmal bei Heilerin Walkwik vorbei, um sich zu erkundigen, ob in den Stunden seit dem letzten Abend etwas geschehen sei.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Potter, Sie wollen sicher wissen, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass es keine Veränderung gibt. Dies heißt aber auch, dass sich nichts verschlechtert hat, also eigentlich eine gute Nachricht."  
"Vielen Dank, Heilerin Walkwik, ich werde mich ein bisschen zu ihm setzen, es könnte ja sein, dass meine Gegenwart ihm hilft und er so schneller aufwacht."  
"Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert, viel Glück, Mrs. Potter."  
"Danke, Heilerin Walkwik, ich lasse Sie dann wissen, wenn etwas passiert."

Erleichtert sie sich in den Sessel neben Harrys Bett fallen und sah ihren Mann an.  
"Harry, bitte wach auf. Ich will dich wieder bei mir haben, du fehlst mir so!"  
Sie überlegte, was sie wohl tun könnte um Harry aus dem Koma zu wecken. Lange fiel ihr nichts ein, bis die Idee kam, ihm die Story ihrer Liebe zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde ihn ja das zurückholen! Ginny überlegte kurz, dann fing sie an zu erzählen und zwar so, als ob sie die Geschichte aus einem Buch vorlesen würde:

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Erstmal **DANKE** für die Reviews. Dann muss ich euch leider sagen, dass es jetzt vielleicht ein bißchen dauert, bis Kapitel 7 kommt. Ich hab die Story zwar schon bis Kapitel 10, aber ich muss einiges ändern, was mir nicht mehr gefällt und auch nicht mehr passt. Aber ich schreib parallel noch an zwei anderen Geschichten, ihr werdet alsoweiter mit Nachschub versorgt, keine Angst!

Liebe Grüße und bleibt mir treu...

Dhina

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6:**

Es war ein Jahr her, seit Harry seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, und er freute sich sehr darüber, dass er von Ginny zu ihrer Abschlussparty eingeladen worden war. Er sah aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und überlegte, was er wohl an Klamotten mitnehmen sollte. Schließlich packte er sich den neuen schwarzen Festumhang und warf ihn mit ein paar anderen Sachen in den Koffer. "So, fertig" dachte er.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry mit Ron im Zug nach Hogwarts und er bemerkte, dass er Ginny sehr vermisst hatte. Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vergehen und Harry kam es so vor, als ob der Zug dahinkriechen würde wie eine Schnecke, obwohl er, wie Harry wusste, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit über die Gleise raste.  
"Ich wundere mich immer noch darüber, dass Ginny dich eingeladen hat, nach allem, was du ihr angetan hast!"  
"Also ehrlich, Ron! Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie im Gegensatz zu dir schon lang kapiert hat, dass das damals nicht meine Schuld war. Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie oft ich dir die Sache noch erklären soll!" konterte Harry, der das Thema langsam nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
"Überleg dir lieber mal, wie du Hermine klar machen willst, dass du der Richtige für sie bist. Immerhin war sie ja nicht abgeneigt, mit dir zu unserem Klassentreffen zu gehen, das ja auch noch stattfindet!"  
Ron lief rot an und Harry wusste, dass er nun den Rest der Fahrt seine Ruhe haben würde.

Es war schon wieder dunkel draußen, als der Zug langsamer wurde und Harry die Umrisse von Hogsmeade erkennen konnte.

Schließlich hielt der Zug, Harry und Ron packten ihre Koffer und zerrten sie zum Ausgang. Als sie auf dem Bahnsteig standen, sahen sie, dass noch einige andere aus ihrem Jahrgang mit ihnen gefahren waren.  
"Hey, da sind ja Harry und Ron!" hörten sie da auch schon jemanden schreien und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Neville, Dean und Seamus auf sich zukommen. Harry grinste ihnen entgegen und war froh, die Drei gesund und wohlauf zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher arbeiteten und wie Bill schon oft erzählt hatte, war das kein einfacher Job. Vor allem war er nicht gerade ungefährlich.  
"Wie gehts dir denn so, Harry?" wollte Neville von ihm wissen.  
"Wieso bist du denn hier? Hat Ginny dich eingeladen?" fragte Dean dazwischen.  
An seiner Stimme konnte man erkennen, dass es ihm peinlich war, zu antworten:  
"Ja, ich bin wegen Ginny hier."  
"Dann glaubst du, dass sie dich vielleicht immer noch haben will, auch nachdem, was du ihr angetan hast?" bemerkte Seamus trocken.  
"Ginny weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass ich dafür nichts konnte. Bellatrix hatte auf Voldemorts Befehl hin in meinen Gehirn rumgebastelt und alles total verdreht. Deswegen hab ich gemeint, das gut böse und böse gut ist."  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemandem von dieser Zeit erzählte. Auch für ihn war es nicht einfach gewesen, dass er jedes Mal,wenn er sich Ginny nähern wollte, genau das Gegenteil tat. Noch schlimmer war es allerdings, wenn Ginny zu ihm wollte. Tief in seinem Inneren merkte er, dass er das Falsche tat und doch stieß er sie jedes Mal von sich.  
"Deswegen also!" war Neville zu hören. Wie Ginny hatte auch Neville unter Harrys Zustand leiden müssen.  
"Aber was macht ihr hier? Von wem seid ihr denneingeladen worden?" wollte Harry dann wissen.  
"Parvati!" antwortete Seamus.  
"Padma!" war Deans Antwort.  
"Hannah!" nuschelte Neville.  
"Aha! Läuft da also was zwischen euch! Und ihr, Seamus und Dean, ich hoffe doch, ihr könnt eure Freundinnen auch auseinander halten?"  
Die Beiden wurden rot und Harry wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
Ron hielt sich die ganze Zeit bewusst aus dem Gespräch heraus, da er sich vor den anderen nicht bloßstellen wollte. Doch die Drei wussten ganz genau, warum Ron so schweigsam war und ließen ihn auch in Ruhe.

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten die Kutschen auf und die fünf Freunde stiegen zusammen in eine von ihnen, die wie immer von einem Thestral gezogen wurde. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich anzukommen und Ginny wieder zu sehen.  
Schließlichhielt die Kutsche vor dem Portal und sie stiegen aus. Sie zogen ihre Koffer gerade die letzten Stufen hinauf, als das Portal plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und Ginny herauskam. Sie zögerte nur ganz kurz, dann fiel sie Harry um den Hals und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Harry, dass Neville, Dean und Seamus sie anstarrten. Sogar Ron stand der Mund offen. Harry wurde rot und blickte hilfesuchend zu Ginny. Doch ihr ging es nicht viel besser. Auch sie hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Bis später dann" stammelte sie und bevor noch irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon weg.  
Harry grinste seine vier Freunde an, packte seinen Koffer und betrat das Schloss.

Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. An der einen Wand standen immer noch die großen Stundengläser und gegenüber war die Marmortreppe zu sehen, die zu den oberen Stockwerken führte. In einer Nische konnte Harry auch die Besenkammer erkennen, in die sie damals in ihrem zweitem Jahr Crabbe und Goyle gesperrt hatten, um Draco mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes in den Slytherin-Kerkern auszuspionieren.  
Nachdem die Fünf ihre Koffer in den Besucherflügel von Hogwarts gebracht und sich dort häuslich eingerichtet hatten, gingen sie wieder in die Große Halle, um dort mit den Anderen zu Abend zu essen.  
Harry saß neben Ginny, was diese unauffällig so eingerichtet hatte.  
"Harry, du weißt, dass ich dich immer noch liebe und dass es mir egal ist, ob V-V-Voldemorts Todesser das wissen oder nicht" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht und ich liebe dich ja auch, aber ich möchte dich aus genau diesem Grund nicht verlieren. Meine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore, sie sind alle wegen mir gestorben. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir das auch passiert!" flüsterte er zurück.  
"Mir wird auch nichts passieren, da bin ich mir merkwürdigerweise absolut sicher!" Ginny war nun etwas lauter geworden.  
"Ginny, das kannst du unmöglich wissen!" wollte Harry noch zu ihr sagen, doch Ginny war schon mit Tränen in den Augen davon gerauscht.

Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß und das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, sah ihn mit durchdringenden Augen an und sagte:  
"Geh ihr schon hinterher. Du wirst ja wohl noch wissen, wo sie hin ist!"  
Harry erhob sich und ging aus der Halle, Ginny hinterher, wohl wissend, dass ihm wieder einmal alle nachstarrten.

tbc.

* * *

Der Review-Knopf ist einsam:-) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Harry wusste sehr genau, wohin Ginny verschwunden war. Also zögerte er nicht lange und lief ihr hinterher. Auf der Treppe zum dritten Stock kam ihm plötzlich jemand entgegen, der laut vor sich hin brummelte.  
"Wie krieg ich sie nur rum? Harry hat leicht reden, er hat ja einfach meine Schwester genommen! Darüber muss ich auch nochmal mit ihm reden. Ginny fand es nicht so berauschend, was er in unserem vorletzten Jahr hier mit ihr gemacht hat."  
Es war Ron.  
"Das mit deiner Schwester geht schon in Ordnung, sie hat es mir schon gesagt, dass es zwar schlimm für sie war, aber dass sie es akzeptiert hat."  
Ron schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah Harry ins Gesicht.  
"Und das mit Hermine wird schon, glaub mir. Du musst ihr nur endlich sagen, was du fühlst. Oder willst du, dass sie ihre Ferien schon wieder bei Viktor verbringt?"  
"Nein, nein, nein, das will ich natürlich nicht!"  
"Dann mach, dass du in die Halle kommst und sag es ihr."  
"Okay. Dann werd ich mal. Aber meinst du nicht, dass sie mich abweisen wird?"  
"Ron, glaub mir einfach. Sie wartet nur darauf."  
Daraufhin lief Ron in Richtung Große Halle davon.

Harry nahm seinen Weg wieder auf und kam schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm an. Da es für Schüler verboten war, hier oben zu sein, war der Astronomieturm zum Treffpunkt für verliebte Hogwarts-Schüler mutiert. Vielleicht war es auch für viele Paare reizvoll, dass jederzeit die Gefahr bestand, von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden.  
In einer Ecke auf der Brüstung sitzend und die Sterne beobachtend entdeckte er Ginny. Er ging auf sie zu und sie blickte auf. Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie geweint haben musste, die Spuren der Tränen waren auf ihrem Gesicht noch zu sehen.  
"Was willst du denn hier?", kam es mit stockender Stimme.  
"Ich wollte mich für eben entschuldigen. Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Aber du musst mich auch verstehen, ich habe so viele Menschen verloren, die mir etwas bedeutet haben und ich weiß nicht, ob und wie ich es ertragen würde, dich zu verlieren."  
"Ich weiß doch und es tut mir ja auch leid, dass ich immer so reagiere. Aber mir ist es absolut egal, ob diese Todesser wissen, dass wir zusammen sind oder nicht. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie weh es mir tut, bei dir zu sein, dich in meiner Nähe zu haben, aber niemandem zeigen zu dürfen, dass ich dich liebe!"  
"Ginny, hier im Schloss weiß doch sowieso jeder, was zwischen uns war und vielleicht auch wieder sein wird..."  
"Harry, so war das nicht gemeint. Dass es hier jeder weiß, ist ja klar, wir sind ja alle irgendwie eine Familie."  
"Wir und die Slytherins - eine Familie?"  
"Ja, auch die Slytherins, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Aber ich hab eigentlich alle anderen gemeint, die Welt da draußen."  
"Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"  
Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, Ginny so da stehen zu sehen, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Schließlich nahm er sie in den Arm und er merkte, wie im die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Auch Ginny wurde von ihren Schluchzern geschüttelt und auf einmal wurde für Harry alles klar und einfach. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr ohne sie sein, denn plötzlich wusste er, was Ginny gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, sie sei sich absolut sicher, dass ihr nichts passieren würde. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und sagte:  
"Dann soll es so sein. Jeder soll wissen, dass wir uns lieben. Wir werden das schon schaffen!"  
Und mit einem Kuss im Mondschein besiegelte er dieses Versprechen.

Währendessen in der Großen Halle:

Ron stand am Eingang und starrte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo Hermine sich gerade angeregt mit Seamus, Dean und Neville unterhielt.  
"Na, Weasley, bestaunst du einen sauberen Raum? Du wohnst ja in einem Fuchsbau, wie man so hört! Das würde erklären, wonach es hier riecht."  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy. Geh und leck dein Fell, du Frettchen!"  
Malfoy wurde rot. Er hatte es immer noch nicht verwunden, dass Moody, der ja nicht Moody gewesenwar, sondern Barty Crouch jun., ihn in ihrem vierten Schuljahr vor den Augen einiger Schüler in ein strahlend weißes Frettchen verwandelt hatte. Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, schloss den Mund aber wieder und ging mit Crabbe, Goyle und der unverzichtbarenPansy Parkinson in Richtung Kerker davon.  
Ron sah wieder Richtung Hermine, schluckte und ging auf sie zu.  
"Du, äh, Hermine, nun ja, äh, kann ich kurz mit dir, äh, reden? Draußen?"  
"Klar, lass uns gehen."  
Hermine stand auf und lief Ron hinterher, der schon mit rotem Kopf aus der Halle gestürmt war.  
Sie hatte ihn schnell eingeholt und zusammen gingen sie hinaus und setzten sich auf eine Bank, die in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte stand. Ron schwieg.  
"Könntest du mir bitte sagen, warum wir hier draußen sitzen? Es ist nicht gerade warm und ich hab noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben vor mir."  
"Also, dann will ich mal, auch wenn ich mich vor dir blamiere. Hermine, ich... kann das nicht. Es ist nicht so leicht, wie ich dachte. Als Harry mich ermuntert hat, hat sich das noch so einfach angehört!"  
"Ron, sag schon! Mir ist kalt."  
"Hermine, ich liebe dich und ich würde gern mit dir zusammen sein. Aber wenn du nicht willst, ist das schon okay."  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht will?"  
"Das hab ich mir gedacht. Vergiss einfach, was ich gerade gesagt habe."  
"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, was ich gesagt habe?"  
"Ja, natürlich..."  
"Ron, du bist so ein Trottel!"  
Sie sprang auf, nahm Ron in den Arm und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
"Wow, wofür war der denn?"  
"Dafür, dass du es endlich kapiert hast! Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, dich heute darauf anzusprechen, aber du warst ja schneller als ich."  
"Du meinst, ich hätte mir das sparen können? Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?"  
"Weil Harry zu mir gemeint hat, ich solle heute noch abwarten, dann könnte ich es dir immer noch sagen."  
"DAS hat Harry zu dir gesagt? Mit dem muss ich ein Wörtchen reden! Weißt du, wo er ist?"  
"Klar weiß ich, wo er ist. Aber das werd ich dir bestimmt nicht verraten. Er spricht sich nämlich mit Ginny aus."  
"Wird auch mal Zeit."  
Und zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Große Halle, um mit den anderen zu Ende zu essen.

* * *

Vergesst die kleinen , aber sehr wichtigen Reviews nicht!


	8. Chapter 8

So, es geht mal wieder weiter. Danke an alle für die netten Reviews. Und an alleLeser, ja, auch die Schwarzleser ;-), viel Spass!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8:**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte er, dass Ginny neben ihm lag. Zuerst wunderte er sich darüber, doch nach und nach fiel ihm der gestrige Abend wieder ein.  
Nachdem es ihnen auf dem Astronomieturm zu kalt geworden war, waren sie auf Harrys Zimmer gegangen. Eine andere Möglichkeit hatte es nicht gegeben, da Harry ja nicht in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen konnte und dort auch noch die anderen gewesen wären. So hatten sie in dem gemütlichen Zimmer gesessen und über alles und nichts geredet, bis die Morgendämmerung schon durch die Fenster zu sehen war. Müde, doch froh darüber, dass sie zwischen sich alles geklärt hatten, waren sie Arm in Arm eingeschlafen.

Harry sah auf das Mädchen neben sich und erstarrte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war halb zehn.  
"Ginny, um Himmels willen, wach auf. Du kommst zu spät zum Unterricht!"  
Ginny sprang auf und suchte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen.  
"Scheiße, ausgerechnet heute. Ich hab Snape in den ersten beiden Stunden. Der wird mir ganz schön den Kopf runter machen und Gryffindor wahrscheinlich alle Punkte abziehen, toll!"  
"So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden!"  
Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Hast du mir jetzt gerade nicht zugehört oder bist du total durchgeknallt? Ich hab Snape in den ersten beiden Stunden! Der reißt mir den Kopf ab! Du hast doch nicht vergessen, wie er dich immer behandelt hat?"  
"Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber glaub mir, so schlimm wird es nicht werden."  
Harry konnte Ginny unmöglich erzählen, warum er das wusste. Damals, im Kampf gegen Voldemort, war etwas vorgefallen, wodurch Harry verstanden hatte, warum Snape so war, wie er war. Er hatte Snape gesehen, wirklich gesehen. Doch er hatte sich geschworen, nie jemandem etwas darüber zu erzählen.  
"Jetzt mach aber, dass du weg kommst, schließlich willstdu die Prüfung doch bestehen oder?"  
Ginny grinste, gab Harry noch einen Kuss und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Zur selben Zeit, nur eine Tür weiter:

Ron erwachte und im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war. Dann fiel ihm der gestrige Abend wieder ein, auch das Gespräch mit Hermine und er bekam große Augen. Als neben ihm etwas raschelte, drehte er sich um und seine Augen wurden noch etwas größer. Da lag Hermine!

_Das glaub ich nicht! Sie hat mich nicht abgewiesen! Im Gegenteil, sie liegt sogar hier neben mir! Krass..._

Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
"Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen? Ich schon."  
Ron fand so schnell keine Antwort, so verblüfft war er immer noch.  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
"Bist du schon wach? Egal, ich komm mal rein."  
Es war Harry. Er sah Ron an und grinste, dann entdeckte er Hermine daneben. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Oh, Entschuldigung. Macht ihr euch fertig und kommt dann zum Frühstück? Ich hoffe ja mal, dass wir noch etwas bekommen. Bis gleich also."

10 Minuten später in der Großen Halle:

Harry saß schon am Tisch, als Hermine und Ron endlich kamen. Sie setzten sich zu ihm und schaufelten sich Essen auf die Teller, Hermine immer noch mit einem leicht missbilligendem Blick. Sie musste an die armen Elfen in der Küche denken.  
"Habt ihr euch also endlich ausgesprochen? Wird ja auch mal Zeit! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie schwer es für mich war, für jeden von euch den Seelentröster zu spielen, ohne dass der jeweils andere etwas erfahren durfte."  
Ron und Hermine sahen sich an und wurden rot.  
"Hast du etwa Harry auch die ganze Zeit gestresst? Ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige, der meinen Seelenmüll auf ihm abgeladen hat?"  
"Harry ist nicht nur dein Freund und ja, ich habe ihn auch gestresst."  
"Da bin ich ja beruhigt, dass ich für euch nur so eine Art Mülleimer bin!"  
Wenn es noch möglich war, bekamen Hermine und Ron eine noch dunklere Rotfärbung als siesowieso schon hatten, und beide beeilten sich, Harry zu versichern, dass es ja nicht so gemeint war und sie ihn garantiert nie wieder als Mülleimer benutzen würden.

Die drei waren gerade mit ihrem Essen fertig, als Hermine aufsprang.  
"Wo willst du denn hin?", wollte Ron wissen.  
"In die Bibliothek, ich muss noch etwas für meine Hausaufgaben nachsehen."  
Bevor jemand sie zurückhalten konnte, war sie weg.  
"Verstehst du das? Sie hat doch Ferien! Was muss sie da noch nachsehen?"  
"Ron, ich fürchte, das wirst du nie verstehen! Aber du hast Recht, seitdem sie studiert, ist sie noch verbissener was das Lernen angeht."  
"Mag ja sein, aber was ich auch nie verstehen werde, ist, warum sie Muggelkunde, Alte Runen und Arithmantik studiert. Gehört doch gar nicht zusammen, oder?"  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste! Es wird wohl ihr Geheimnis bleiben."  
Ein paar Ravenclaws liefen vorbei und unterhielten sich über Quidditch. Harry und Ron hörten aufmerksam zu. Als sie mitbekamen, dass die Ravenclaws trainieren wollten, wussten sie, was sie den Vormittag über machen wollten.

Das Training der Ravenclaws war sehr interessant gewesen und die beiden waren traurig darüber, dass sie wegen des engen Terminplanes ihrer Aurorenausbildung keine Zeit mehr zum Spielen hatten.

Beim Mittagessen trafen sie endlich Ginny und Hermine wieder. Die Pärchen begrüßten sich mit einem kleinen Kuss, der niemandem in der Halle verborgen blieb. Schon kam Getuschel auf, doch die Vier taten so, als ob sie es nicht hören würden.  
"Wie war der Unterricht bei Snape?"  
"Wie du es vorausgesagt hast, er hat mich zwar nicht gerade freundlich angesehen, aber es kam kein Kommentar und er hat Gryffindor auch keine Punkte abgezogen!"  
"Siehst du!"

Der Rest des Tages verlief sehr ruhig, die Schüler freuten sich, weil der Nachmittagsunterricht ausfiel. Sie hatten auch keine Hausaufgaben für das Wochenende bekommen, da die Lehrer wussten, dass die Schüler in Gedanken sowieso schon bei dem Abschlussball war.

* * *

Schreibt ihr mir ein paar Reviews? 


	9. Chapter 9

So, ich hab mal wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Viel Spass.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 9:**

Den ganzen Samstagmorgen schon war ein aufgeregtes Summen in den Gängen von Hogwarts zu hören. Überall standen Gruppen von Schülern herum, die aufgeregt tuschelten. Nachdem auch noch Professor McGonagall den Schülern und den Gästen mitgeteilt hatte, dass die Große Halle ab sofort für alle gesperrt war und ihre Pforten erst wieder um acht Uhr abends öffnen würde, war die Spannung sogar noch gestiegen.  
Hermine und Ginny waren auf Hermines Zimmer, während Harry und Ron sich in Harrys aufhielten. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie sich erst wieder vor der Großen Halle treffen würden.

In Hermines Zimmer:

"Was willst du anziehen? Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich schwanke zwischen dem Dunkelgrünenund dem Roten. Welches gefällt dir denn besser? Und sei ehrlich!"  
"Das Rote gefällt mir besser, aber ich finde, es würde nicht zu deinen Haaren passen. Wäre wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn du das Grüne nehmen würdest."  
"Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du das sagst. Aber du hast ja Recht. Das Rote würde sich wirklich mit meinen Haaren beißen. Was willst du eigentlich anziehen?"  
"Ich hab mich für ein schönes schwarzes Kleid entschieden."  
"Wie, schwarz? Ich dachte, es ist ein Abschlussball und keine Trauerfeier!"  
"Wart doch mal ab."  
Hermine öffnete den am Schrank hängenden Kleidersack und zog ein schwarzes Kleid heraus. Ginny entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei.  
"Aber das ist ja gar nicht wirklich schwarz!"  
"Hab ich doch gesagt."  
Und sie hatte Recht. Das im ersten Moment unscheinbare schwarze Kleid schillerte in allen Farben, wenn das Licht darauf fiel.  
"Ist das schön! Wo hast du das denn her? War bestimmt auch nicht billig?"  
"Nein, billig war es nicht, hat mich fast meine gesamten Ersparnisse gekostet. Ich hab es aus der Winkelgasse, von Madam Malkin. Es war in der hintersten Ecke versteckt, dort, wo man normalerweise nicht nachsieht. Ich war schon am Verzweifeln, weil ich nichts finden konnte und als ich in ihren Laden kam, hat sie mich nur ganz kurz angesehen und das Kleid geholt. Es musste noch nicht einmal geändert werden!"  
"Das glaub ich ja nicht. Normalerweise muss bei ihr doch alles geändert werden! Sogar die Socken! Da war sie bestimmt total enttäuscht, dass sie mit dir nicht noch mehr verdienen konnte?"  
"Nein, war sie eigentlich nicht. Sie hat mir schließlich anvertraut, dass ihr die ganzen Änderungen manchmal ziemlich an die Nerven gehen."  
"Das ist ja ganz was Neues. Hat sie vielleicht eine Erbschaft gemacht?"  
"Weiß ich auch nicht. Aber das sollte uns egal sein. Wir müssen uns langsam mal fertig machen, der Ball geht bald los. Und ich brauch doch immer so ewig, bis meine Haare glatt sind!"  
"Na dann mal los."  
"Willst du dich eigentlich schminken? Ich wollte das normalerweise nicht, aber ich glaube, heute muss ich mal eine Ausnahme machen!"  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Dass sie nichts vom Schminken hielt war allgemein bekannt.  
"Klar werd ich mich schminken! Wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit, sich so rauszuputzen? Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!"  
"Wie du meinst. Gibst du mir mal deinen Kajal? Meiner ist gerade abgebrochen und ich kann den Spitzer nirgends finden."  
"Hermine, du bist eine Hexe! Du kannst ihn einfach wieder spitz hexen!"  
"Stimmt ja. Macht wohl meine Muggelerziehung."  
Die Beiden grinsten sich an und schminkten sich weiter. Schließlich waren sie fertig und machten sich auf den Weg.

Bei den Jungs:

"Harry, was ziehst du denn an?"  
"Was wohl? Hab mir letzte Woche noch schnell einen neuen Festumhang gekauft. Und du?"  
Ron zog etwas aus seinemKoffer, das entfernt wie eine alte Gardine aussah.  
"Mum war mal wieder für mich einkaufen!"  
Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen, während er an Rons Umhang dachte, den er damals beim Eröffnungsball des Trimagischen Turniers getragen hatte.  
"Ist doch okay."  
"Haha! Sehr komisch. Du hast ja auch keine Probleme mit deinem Umhang, kannst dir ja kaufen, was du willst!"  
"Könntest du auch, wenn du nur daran denken würdest. Oder bekommst du kein Geld während deiner Ausbildung?"  
Ron schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.  
"Natürlich krieg ich Geld, aber daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Hab mich wohl noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ich jetzt selbst Geld verdiene."  
"Siehst du. Und weil ich mir so etwas schon gedacht habe, hab ich dir das hier mitgebracht!"  
Harry hielt Ron einen Umhang vor die Nase, der genau wie sein eigener aussah.  
Ron fiel Harry dankbar um den Hals.  
"Kriegst das Geld natürlich wieder! Ehrensache."  
"Nur keine Hektik. Lass dir Zeit. Jetzt machen wir uns erstmal fertig, es ist schon halb acht und wir wollen die Mädels doch nicht warten lassen, oder?"  
Schnell zogen sich die Zwei um, polierten noch einmal die Schuhe und rannten zur Großen Halle.

Vor der Großen Halle:

Harry und Ron standen Punkt acht in der Eingangshalle, doch von den Mädchen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Die Beidenunterhielten sich noch ein bisschen, doch plötzlich wurde es still um sie herum. Sie sahen sich um und merkten, dass alle in Richtung Treppe sahen. Als ihre Blicke auch dorthin fielen, blieb ihnen der Mund offen stehen.  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz standen Ginny und Hermine. Ron und Harry wurde sofort klar, warum alle sie anstarrten. Die zwei Mädchen würden heute mit Abstand die Schönsten auf dem Ball sein!  
Hermine und Ginny kamen die Treppe hinunter und direkt auf die Jungs zu. Hermine gab Ron einen Kuss und Ginny küsste Harry.  
Alle Vier waren sich der Blicke, die auf ihnen ruhten, sehr wohl bewusst. Auch, dass der eine oder andere von den männlichen Anwesenden neidisch war, entging ihnen nicht.

Plötzlich war ein Knirschen zu hören und alle blickten in Richtung Große Halle. Die Pforten öffneten sich.

* * *

Na, hats euch gefallen? Sagt mir doch bescheid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10:**

"Mrs. Potter?"  
Ginny schrak auf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zehn.  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber die Besuchszeit ist um. Ich werfe Sie nur ungern hinaus, aber unsere Patienten brauchen ihre Ruhe."  
"Selbstverständlich. Ich habe wohl die Zeit vergessen! Bis morgen. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Sie gab Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das St.-Mungos.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen, ging sie sofort unter die Dusche. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, noch im Bademantel und ein Handtuch um die feuchten Haare gewickelt, wartete eine Überraschung auf sie. Hermine war aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und war mit Ron und den Zwillingen zu Besuch gekommen.  
"Ihr seid schon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden? Das ging aber schnell!"  
"Stimmt. Eigentlich wollten sie uns auch noch dabehalten, aber weil es den Kleinen so gut geht, haben sie uns dann doch gehen lassen."  
"Das freut mich für euch. Wie ist das denn jetzt so, zu viert zuhause?"  
"Seltsam", antwortete Ron, "es ist komisch, wenn mitten in der Nacht plötzlich jemand losbrüllt. Da musst du erstmal zu dir kommen!"  
Ginny konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ihr großer Bruder hatte aber auch wirklich schöne Ringe unter den Augen. Doch schnell wurde sie wieder ernst.  
"Was gibt es eigentlich Neues von Harry?" wollte Hermine wissen.  
"Nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Sein Zustand hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Es macht mich absolut fertig, ihn so daliegen zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchstehe. Ich vermisse ihn so!"

Hermine nahm Ginny in den Arm und diese wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Augen.  
"Ginny, meine Kleine, ich weiß, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass wird wieder, ist das kein Trost, aber ich sag es trotzdem. Harry schafft das! Glaub mir!"  
Doch es half nichts. Ginny weinte, als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Schließlich zog Hermine Ginny hoch und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort saßen die Freundinnen noch zusammen und redeten über Harry.  
Nach einer Weile schlief Ginny ein und Hermine ging wieder zu den anderenins Wohnzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgenwurde Ginny von einem Klopfen an ihrer Tür geweckt.  
"Herein."  
Die Tür ging auf und Hermine kam herein. Sie trug ein großes Tablett mit allerhand Sachen für das Frühstück darauf.  
"Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre?"  
"Ich hab mir gedacht, du willst vielleicht in Ruhefrühstücken, ohne Fragen nach Harry. Und ich wollte noch ein bisschen mit dir alleine sein, bevor mich der Elternalltag wieder auffrisst!"  
Hermine grinste, sogar Ginny musste etwas lächeln.

Gegen Mittag war Ginny wieder im St.-Mungos. Doch bevor sie zu Harry ging, wollte sie noch einmal kurz bei ihrer Freundin Miranda vorbeisehen.  
Diese lag in ihrem Bett und nur noch ein paar rote Flecken erinnerten daran, warum sie überhaupt hier war.  
"Hi. Siehst ja wieder besser aus. Die haben ganze Arbeit geleistet!"  
"Das haben sie wirklich. Morgen darf ich heim, die roten Flecken kann ich ja überschminken. Aber nun zu dir! Was treibt dich schon wieder hier her? Entschuldige, dass ich letztes Mal so gar nicht neugierig war, was mit Harry los ist, aber ich war zu sehr mit mir selbst und den Tentakeln beschäftigt. Jetzt bin ich aber ganz Ohr, also schieß los!"  
Ginny fing an zu erzählen. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, waren auf Mirandas Gesicht mehrere Emotionen gleichzeitig zu sehen.  
"Das ist ja wohl der Knaller! Sieht denen aber ähnlich. War ja noch nie so, dass die fair einer gegen einen gespielt haben. Aber dass sie Harry so schlimm mitspielen hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber andererseits... Harry hat ihnen den Anführer genommen, klar dass sie sich da rächen wollten!"  
"Genau das werden ihre Gedanken gewesen sein. Und auch wenn es mir sehr schwerfällt, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass sich sein Zustand ändert."  
"Das tut mir so Leid für dich. Ich drück alle Daumen für Harry und denk an euch."  
"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Ich geh dann mal, will noch zu ihm."  
"Alles klar, bis demnächst mal wieder, Ginny."  
"Tschüss, Miranda."

Auf dem Weg zu Harry lief ihr wieder einmal Draco über den Weg.  
"Hi Ginny. Na, wie geht's?"  
"Mir geht's soweit ganz gut, nur Harry nicht. Er liegt hier im Koma, nachdem er von ein paar übriggebliebenen Todessern angegriffen wurde."  
Mit entsetztem Gesicht starrte Draco sie an.  
"Aber er wird doch wieder?"  
"Das weiß keiner so genau. Noch nicht einmal die Heiler können mir etwas sagen. Es kann sein, dass er jeden Moment aufwacht oder aber für immer im Koma bleibt."  
Ginny traten schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen, Draco sah es und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.  
"Ginny, lass es geschehen. Wenn du weinen musst, dann tu es. Es ist nicht gut, sich immer alle Gefühle zu verkneifen."  
"Das sagt mir der, der in der Schule immer den Eisklotz gespielt hat!"  
"Du weißt doch, warum ich das gemacht habe, oder?"  
"Ja, ja, natürlich weiß ich das. Dein Vater, Voldemort und alle, die dazugehören. Schon klar."  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters war Draco zusammen gezuckt. Ginny hatte es sofort bemerkt.  
"Oh, tut mir Leid , dass wollte ich nicht. Entschuldige."  
"Schon gut. Nicht so schlimm. Du, ich muss los. Muss noch zu Madam Malkin, meinen Anzug holen. Für die Hochzeit. Ach so, ich soll dir von Luna sagen, dass ihr... du... ihr zur Hochzeit eingeladen seid."  
"Danke. Ich werd's Harry ausrichten. Bis dann."

In Harrys Zimmer angekommen, machte Ginny es sich wieder auf dem Sessel bequem und berichtete ihmvon ihrem Tag.  
Nachdem sie noch einen Schluck von ihrem mitgebrachten Kürbissaft getrunken hatte, machte sie sich daran, Harry weiter die Story ihrer Liebe zu erzählen.

* * *

Wie seid ihr eigentlich auf meine Story gekommen? Würde mich mal interessieren!


	11. Chapter 11

Vielen lieben Dank anALLE, die es geschafft haben mir ein Review dazulassen. Ihr dürft weiterlesen! An die Schwarzleser: Ihr natürlich auch!  
Hallo an Alle! Es geht mal wieder weiter! Viel Spass dabei! Machts euch bequem und nehmt euch einen Keks und ein Butterbier.**

* * *

Kapitel 11:**

Die Pforten zur Großen Halle öffneten sich und die Schüler waren sprachlos. Die Halle war komplett leergeräumt, nur vereinzelt standen Tische, die in den Hausfarben dekoriert waren. Dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, war eine Bühne aufgebaut worden und darüber hing ein Plakat: "Jeremiah and the Skulls". Die Schüler brachen in Jubel aus.

Seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr war diese Band aus der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr weg zu denken. Die Lehrer waren schon genervt, denn überall, wo man stand, konnte man jemanden ein Lied dieser Band summen hörten. Es gab einfach kein Entkommen. Schließlich war sogar Professor McGonagall eines Tages eines dieser Lieder pfeifend in den Klassenraum gekommen und im ersten Moment hatte sie sich nicht erklären können, warum die Schüler so kicherten. Als es ihr dann doch auffiel, hatte sie einen roten Kopf bekommen und selbstlachen müssen.

Die Schüler strömten in die Halle und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Dies war leicht, dennüber jedem Platz schwebte eine kleine Fee, die ein Namensschild hielt. Es dauerte nicht lange und alle hatten Platz genommen. Professor McGonagall erhob sich und bat um Ruhe.  
"Herzlich willkommen ihr Alle zu unserem diesjährigen Abschlußball. Wie ich sehr wohl weiß, wartet ihr alle nur auf die Band, deswegen will ich mich kurz fassen.  
Wieder einmal ist ein erfolgreiches Jahr in Hogwarts zu Ende gegangen. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen werden euch die Ergebnisse eurer Abschlußprüfungenper Eule mitgeteilt. Aber nun zu erfreulicheren Sachen: Lasst den Ball beginnen!"  
Die Schüler klatschten Beifall. Einige jedoch mussten daran denken, wie wohl Dumbledore diese Rede gehalten hätte, sie wäre wohl noch kürzer gewesen.  
Doch alle Gedanken daran waren vergessen, als die Band auf die Bühne stürmte. Sofort sprangen alle auf, besonders die Mädchen, und drängelten sich nach vorne, um den Bandmitgliedern so Nahe wie möglich zu sein. Zum Glück für die Jungs war am Schlagzeug eine äußerst gut aussehende Hexe, so konnten sie es immer auf diese junge Dame schieben, wenn sie von "Jeremiah and the Skulls" schwärmten.

Alles in allem war der Ball eine sehr gelungene Sache. Jeder war fröhlich, gut gelaunt und es war ihnen wenigstens für diesen einen Abend nicht anzumerken, wie sehr Dumbledore ihnen fehlte.  
Es war schon spät, als Harry Snape allein in einer Ecke sitzen sah.  
"Ginny, darf ich dich kurz bei Ron und Hermine lassen? Ich muss mal mit jemandem reden."  
"Wenn es denn sein muss. Mit wem willst du denn quatschen?"  
"Mit Snape und quatschen würde ich das nicht nennen, ich will ihn eher etwas fragen."  
"Mit Snape? Na ja, du wirst schon wissen, was du machst."  
Harry gab der jungen Hexe noch einen Kuss und ging dann zu Snape hinüber.

Dieser sah Harry herankommen und zog sofort wieder sein übliches Grinsen auf.  
"Na, Mr. Potter, schönen Abend gehabt?" schnarrte er.  
"Ja, war ganz okay, nein er war super!"  
Die beiden grinsten sich an, doch schnell hatte Snape wieder sein normales Gesicht und er sah sich um, ob irgend jemand seinen "Ausrutscher" gesehen hatte.  
"Severus, wann hörst du nur endlich mit diesem Schauspiel auf?"  
Der Zaubertrankmeister sah Harry empört an, dann sagte er:  
"Wieso aufhören? Ich hab doch damit Erfolg. Mir geht kein Schüler in meiner Freizeit auf die Nerven."  
"Mag ja sein, aber fühlst du dich nicht manchmal etwas einsam? Würdest du nicht viel lieber mit den anderen scherzen, lachen und einfach nur fröhlich sein?"  
Nachdenklich sah Snape ihn an und Harry musste an jenen Tag zurück denken, an jenen Tag, der alles verändert hatte.  
Der Tag, an dem er Voldemort besiegte.  
Im letzten Moment war Snape ihm zu Hilfe geeilt und gemeinsam hatten sie den entscheidenden Schlag geführt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Harry den wirklichen Snape sehen können, einen einsamen, verletzlichen, von Selbstzweifeln zerfressenen Mann der ein großes Bedürfnis nach Nähe hatte. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn zutiefst verblüfft. Doch von diesem Moment an hatte er verstanden, warum Snape sein Leben lang so gehandelt hatte und allen gegenüber so abweisend gewesen war. Harry hatte sich geschworen, diesen Kokon, den Snape um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, einzureißen und ihm zu helfen. Er wollte ihm helfen ein normales Leben zu führen, sodass er vielleicht einmal eine Frau kennen lernen würde und, wenn alles klar ging, sogar eine Familie gründen könnte.  
"Natürlich würde ich das Alles gerne machen, aber würde es nicht komisch aussehen, wenn ich von einem auf den anderen Tag plötzlich ein freundlicher Mensch wäre? Ist es nicht besser, wenn ich mich nach und nach verändere?"  
"Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich kann mir schon denken, dass es für die Anderen nicht gerade einfach wäre, wenn du plötzlich lieb werden würdest. Die Gesichter würde ich ja zu gern sehen! Aber mach so, wie du denkst und wie es das Beste für dich ist. Was ich dich aber eigentlich fragen wollte: Ich habe vor Ginny demnächst einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und ich hätte dich gerne als Trauzeugen!"  
"Seid ihr dazu nicht noch etwas jung? Und wieso willst du ausgerechnet mich? Es gibt sicher genug andere, die den Job gern übernehmen würden."  
"Dass wir noch sehr jung sind weiß ich selbst, aber ich liebe dieses Mädchen nun mal! Und mein Entschluss steht fest! Um alles perfekt zu machen fehlt nur noch deine Zustimmung. Warum ich dich will? Ich kenne dich, wie wahrscheinlich sonst keiner und weil ich dich sehr gut leiden kann, will ich, dass du das machst."  
"Okay, wenn du es unbedingt willst..."  
"Ja, will ich. Also, viel Spaß noch und grins nicht zu viel!"  
"Haha, sehr komisch. Dir auch noch viel Spaß."

Harry kam zurück an den Tisch, wo er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.  
"Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich hab dich vermisst!"  
"Aber, aber Ginny, ich war doch keine Ewigkeit weg."  
"Mir ist es aber so vorgekommen. Los, sag schon, was wolltest dudenn vonSnape?"  
"Ich hab ihn was Wichtiges fragen müssen und er hat ja gesagt."  
"Was hast du ihn denn gefragt?"  
Harry musste über Ginnys Neugierde lachen. Verliebt sah er sie an und sagte:  
"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Hab nur ein bisschen Geduld."  
"Geduld? Ich? Oh Harry, da hast du genau meinen schwachen Punkt erwischt!"  
"Ich weiß."  
Harry grinste sie an.

Soviel Ginny auch an diesem Abend noch fragte, sie bekam keine Antwort. Schließlich gab sie es dann doch auf und versuchte, sich in Geduld zu üben. Harry hatte ihr ja versprochen, dass sie es erfahren würde.  
Der Ball war kurz nach Mitternacht zu Ende und alle Schüler gingen schlafen, nur eine junge Hexe machte in dieser Nacht vor lauter Spannung kein Auge zu.

tbc.

* * *

Na, war alles okay? Hat es euch gefallen? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

6 Monate später:

Ginny wurde allmählich sauer. Noch immer verheimlichte Harry ihr, was er Snape gefragt und was das mit ihr zu tun hatte. Sie war am Verzweifeln. Wie konnte sie nur herausfinden, was Harry vorhatte?  
Grübelnd saß sie auf dem Fensterbrett ihres Zimmers im Fuchsbau und starrte in den dunkler werdenden Tag.  
Plötzlich piepste die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und fing hektisch an, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

_Scheiße! In einer halben Stunde kommt Harry, um mich abzuholen und ich hab nichts Besseres zu tun als über etwas nachzudenken, das er mir auf mein Drängen hin nicht sagen wird! Jetzt aber fix ins Bad und unter die Dusche!_

Pünktlich um halb sieben war Ginny fertig und saß im Wohnzimmer. Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und Harry kam herein. Die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss und nachdem sie sich von Molly verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
"Schatz, wo gehen wir heut Abend eigentlich hin? Du hast gesagt, ich soll mir etwas Feineres anziehen, also muss es ja etwas Besonderes sein!"  
"Ginny, jeder Abend mit dir ist etwas Besonderes. Doch noch will ich es dir nicht verraten, hab noch ein bißchen Geduld."  
Mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen gab Ginny sich zufrieden und da ihr ja nichts anderes übrigblieb, übte sie sich in Geduld.

Als sie ihren Apparierplatz erreicht hatten, nahm Harry die junge Hexe an der Hand.  
"Schließ jetzt bitte die Augen, ich möchte nicht, dass du sofort siehst, wo wir sind. Und öffne sie erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage!"  
Gehorsam schloss sie die Augen und kurz darauf spürte sie das unangenehme Gefühl, welches das Apparieren mit sich brachte.  
Als sie angekommen waren, stellte Harry sich hinter sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Jetzt kannst du die Augen öffnen!"  
Genau in diesem Moment erklang leise Klaviermusik. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah.  
Sie war in dem kleinen Separee ihres Lieblingsitalieners in der Winkelgasse, doch hier sah es nicht so aus wie sonst. Alles war mit roten Rosen dekoriert, der Tisch, auf dem Kerzen brannten, war für zwei gedeckt. Der sonst offene Durchgang zum eigentlichen Restaurant war mit einem schweren, dunkelroten Samtvorhang geschlossen worden.  
Harry nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie zum Tisch. Dort zog er ihren Stuhl zurück und half ihr beim Setzen. Dann nahm er selbst Platz.  
Sofort kam der Kellner, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.  
Schließlich waren sie allein in dem romantischen Raum.  
"Wow, Harry, das ist wunderschön! Aber warum das alles? Hat es was mit der Frage zu tun, die du Snape gestellt hast?"  
"Ja, das hat es."  
"Also hast du vor, es mir heute zu sagen?"  
"Ja, das habe ich. Doch jetzt lass uns erstmal das Essen genießen."  
In diesem Moment kam auch schon der Kellner herein und brachte ihnen die Vorspeise. Die Teller sahen herrlich aus.  
Drei Erdebeeren waren geviertelt und in einem Kreis angeordnet worden. In der Mitte dieses Ringes stand ein kleines Kristallschälchen, in dem ein wunderbarer Krabbencocktail war.  
Begeistert machten sich die beiden ans Essen. Es schmeckte absolut köstlich.  
Zehn Minuten nach der Vorspeise kam der Hauptgang. Rinderfiletmedaillons mit Kräuterbuttesauce und Kroketten, dazu ein kleiner Salat. Auch dieses Essen war genial.  
Danach war erst einmal eine kleine Pause.  
"Oh Harry, der Abend ist wirklich wunderschön, auch wenn ich es vor Spannung kaum noch aushalte."  
"Na, mein Schatz, bis zum Nachtisch wirst du noch warten können."  
"Mal sehen!"  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alles mögliche. Bis plötzlich das Licht ausging und nur noch der Schein der Kerzen den Raum erhellte.  
Der Kellner und ein anderer Mitarbeiter brachten zwei mit silbernen Halbkugeln abgedeckte Teller herein und stellten vor jeden einen auf den Tisch.  
Gleichzeitig hoben sie die Abdeckungen und verschwanden wieder. Ginny starrte auf ihren Teller und brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor.  
Auf ihrem Teller, auf dem eigentlich das Dessert sein sollte, lag der schönste Ring, den sie je gesehen hatte.  
Dreißig tiefblaue Saphire, die, in einem perfekten Kreis angeordnet, nur von zwei schmalen silbernen Reifen gehalten wurden.  
Ginny traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Dieser lächelte. Harry erhob sich und trat um den Tisch herum auf Ginny zu. Vor ihr ging er auf die Knie.  
"Ginny, ich liebe dich schon, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.Ich habe nur ewig gebraucht, um es mir selbst einzugestehen. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Keinen Tag möchte ich mehr ohne dich sein. Und deswegen möchte ich dich hier und jetzt etwas fragen: Ginny Weasley, willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Mit dumpfer Stimme brachte Ginny ein Ja heraus und schon fiel sie Harry in die Arme und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss.  
Harry nahm den Ring vom Teller und steckte ihn an Ginnys Finger. Diese betrachtete den Ring eine Weile und schließlich sah sie Harry vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Der hat doch bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet! Du musst doch für mich nicht so viel ausgeben!"  
"Der Preis ist egal. Für dich ist mir nichts gut genug. Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem!"  
"Ich hab es geahnt." Ginny seufzte. "Was denn für eines?"  
"Wie soll ich jetzt einen Ring für die Hochzeit finden, der den Verlobungsring noch übertrifft?"  
Ginny blickte in böse an und knuffte ihn dann in die Seite.  
"Als ob das noch nötig wäre! Der hier reicht doch vollkommen für beides."  
"Nein, nein, zwei Ringe müssen schon sein."  
"Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss. Aber jetzt kannst du mir ja auch endlich mal sagen, was das alles mit Snape zu tun hat!"  
"Auch darauf sollst du eine Antwort bekommen. Ich habe Snape gefragt, ob er mein Trauzeuge sein will und er hat zugestimmt."  
"'Na klasse, das alte Ekel auf den Hochzeitsbildern, da kann ich die ja niemand zeigen!"  
"So schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht."  
Die zwei grinsten sich an und tranken auf ihre Verlobung.


	13. Chapter 13

Danke an alle Leser! Was mich nur etwas wundert: Diese Story hat schon über 3000 Hits, aber sehr wenige Reviews. Schade, hätte gerne mehr gehabt. Vieleicht lässt sich ja der eine oder andere jetzt überreden und schreibt mir eines? ganz lieb schau  
**

* * *

Kapitel 13:  
**

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war das Bett neben ihr leer. Auf dem Kissen lag ein Blatt Pergament mit Harrys Schrift.

"Liebste Ginny,  
es tut mir sehr Leid, dassich dir das Folgende nicht persönlich gesagt habe und du es auf diesem Weg erfahren musst.  
Vor zwei Wochen haben ein paar unserer in Australien stationierten Auroren ein Nest der Todesser aufgespürt. Es scheint so, als ob sie einen neuen Anführer haben, der Voldemort in fast nichts nachsteht.  
Glaub mir, ich wäre lieber bei dir geblieben und doch habe ich mich freiwillig für diesen Einsatz gemeldet. Ron wird auch dabei sein, vermutlich liest Hermine in gerade diesem Moment einen ähnlichen Brief.  
Ich bitte dich darum, zu verstehen, warum ich das getan habe. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich immer noch dafür verantwortlich, was die Todesser machen und wahrscheinlich habe ich mich deswegen gemeldet.  
Ich versichere dir, ich liebe dich über alles und ich werde zu dir zurück kommen, das verspreche ich.  
In Liebe  
Dein  
Harry"

Enttäuscht darüber, dass Harry ihr so etwas Wichtiges nicht anvertraut hatte, riss Ginny den Brief in Hunderte kleiner Fetzen und als ob ihr das noch nicht reichen würde, ließ sie die Schnipsel noch in Flammen aufgehen.  
Rasend vor Wut wollte sie auch den Ring vom Finger ziehen, doch das war nicht möglich.  
Der Ring wollte einfach nicht von ihrem Finger.  
Schließlich gab sie auf und beruhigte sich etwas. Ginny ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Als sie zum Frühstück kam, saß nur ihre Mutter am Tisch.  
"Guten Morgen, meine Kleine, wo wart ihr denngestern? Ihr hattet euch so fein gemacht. Gab es etwas Besonderes? Hattet ihr etwas zu feiern?"  
Mit einem verzweifelten Blick warf Ginny sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter und fing an zu weinen. Durch einige Schluchzer unterbrochen erzählte sie ihrer Mutter, was am gestrigen Abend geschehen war. Schließlich kam sie bei dem Brief und ihrem Versuch, den Ring vom Finger zu ziehen an.  
"Harry hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? Oh, Ginny, das ist ja wunderschön! Aber, warte mal. Kann ich den Ring mal sehen?"  
"Sicher, hier ist er."  
Ginny hielt ihrer Mutter die Hand hin. Diese besahsich den Ring und nach einer Weile entwich ihr ein erstaunter Aufschrei.  
"Und den hat Harry dir geschenkt?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Wer dennsonst?"  
"Hat er dir gesagt, wo er ihn her hat?"  
Allmählich wurde Ginny ungehalten.  
"Ist das denn so wichtig?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber weißt du überhaupt, was du da am Finger trägst?"  
"Na, einen Ring, was denn sonst?"  
"Ja, ein Ring, aber ein Ringmit magischen Kräften. Einmal an den Finger gesteckt, verbindet er die zwei Träger bis an das Ende ihres Lebens, es sei denn, einem von beidenpassiert etwas und er stirbt. Dann, und nur dann, lässt sich das Gegenstück vom Finger ziehen. Es gibt ein Paar davon in Blau, so wie eure, und ein Paar in Rot. Die Roten sollen sogar noch mächtiger sein, es heißt, ihre Träger sind in Gedanken verbunden und der eineweiß, was der anderefühlt. Was aus den Blauen geworden ist, weiß ich jetzt, da ich einen davon vor mir sehe. Doch was aus den Roten geworden ist, werde ich wohl nie erfahren."  
Ginny sah ihre Mutter erstaunt an.  
"Woher weißt du das alles?"  
Molly wurde rot.  
"Magische Ringe und deren Eigenschaften und Kräfte sind mein heimliches Hobby. Noch nicht einmal dein Vater weiß davon. Und sag es ihm auch bitte nicht!"  
"Keine Sorge, Mum, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossGinnyHermine besuchen zu gehen, um zu sehen, ob diese ihren Brief schon gelesen hatte.  
Hermine wohnte immer noch im Haus ihrer Eltern, allerdings in der kleinen Einliegerwohnung mit separatem Eingang. Während sie klingelte, dachte Ginny, dass es schön wäre, wenn ihre Eltern auch eine kleine Wohnung für sie hätten.  
Es summte und Ginny betrat die kleine Wohnung, die bis unter die Decke mit Büchern jeder Art vollgestopft war. Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, brütete über einem großen, schwer aussehenden Wälzer und kritzelte auf einem Blatt Pergament herum.  
"Hol dir schon mal was zu trinken, du weißt ja, wo alles ist und setz dich. Ich schreib den Brief hier noch schnell fertig, dann komm ich."  
Zehn Minuten späternahm eine gestresst wirkende Hermine neben Ginny Platz.  
"Was hast du denn da gerade geschrieben?"  
"Das? Oh, das war nur meine Antwort auf einen Brief des Ministeriums. Sie wollen, dassich für einige Zeit nach Ägypten gehe, um Hieroglyphen zu studieren. Einer der Ministeriumsangestellten hat da eine Vermutung aufgestellt und ich soll sie überprüfen."  
"Wieso ausgerechnet du?"  
Hermine wurde rot.  
"Nun ja, du weißt ja selbst, dass ich immer die Klassenbeste in Alte Runen war und schließlichsogar noch herausgefunden hab, dass einige der Übersetzungen falsch sind!"  
"Ja, ja. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Aber warum ich eigentlich hier bin: Hast du auch einen Brief von Ron bekommen, in dem er dir schreibt, dass er mit Harry und ein paar anderen Auroren nach Australien geht?  
"Ja ,das hab ich und ich muss sagen, ich bin echt sauer auf die beiden, dass sie es uns nicht früher gesagt haben."  
"Sauer bin ich auch. Vor allem, weil ich mit Harry gestern noch so einen schönen Abend verbracht habe und er mir das hier angesteckt hat!"  
Ginny hielt Hermine ihre Hand vor die Nase.  
"Das ist doch nicht etwa das, was ich denke, was es ist?"  
"Doch, ist es. Harry hat mir gestern einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und ich hab 'Ja' gesagt."  
"Wie toll!"  
Hermine wurde schlagartig stumm.  
"Und er ist trotzdem nach Australien?"  
Ginny konnte nichts sagen, sondern blickte Hermine nur mit Tränen in den Augen an.

* * *

Hm, vielleicht bekomm ich ja mal wieder ein paar Reviews, fänd ich nämlich toll! Spornt ja auch etwas an! 


	14. Chapter 14

So, es geht mal wieder weiter. Entschuldigt die Pause, aber die Muse hatte mich verlassen! Ich hoffe, sie bleibt jetzt wieder eine Weile! Also, viel Spass beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 14:**

Seit drei Wochen war auch Hermine schon auf ihrem Trip nach Ägypten und Ginny fühlte sich sehr einsam. Zwar kamen jeden zweiten Tag Briefe von Hermine, auch Harry und Ron schrieben mehr oder weniger regelmäßig, doch das war nicht das Gleiche. Ihr fehlte das stundenlange Quatschen mit Hermine, das geschwisterliche Zanken mit Ron und natürlich vermisste sie die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie mit Harry genießen konnte.

Mir ist so furchtbar langweilig. Alle sind mit ihren Familien beschäftigt und die drei Menschen, mit denen ich in den letzten Jahren die meiste Zeit verbracht habe, sind nicht da. Was soll ich nur tun?

Ginny saß in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und überlegte. Kurze Zeit später sprang sie auf und lief in die Küche.  
" Mum, ich geh mal Luna besuchen, hab sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!"  
"Alles klar, mein Schatz. Wann bist du wieder da? Zum Abendessen?"  
" Denke schon. Bis dann."  
" Grüß Luna von mir."

Ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt disapparierte Ginny. In der Straße angekommen, in der Luna wohnte, rannte sie die paar Schritte bis zu deren Wohnung und klingelte.  
" Moment, ich komme gleich."  
" NEIN! "  
Ginny stand mit offenem Mund vor der Tür.

Das war doch nicht etwa? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich muss mich verhört haben. Das ist nicht möglich.

Die Tür ging auf und eine ziemlich zerzaust aussehende Luna stand im Türrahmen.  
"Ginny, ähm… Du kommst etwas unpassend."  
"Ach komm schon Luna, wir haben uns doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
Zögernd öffnete Luna die Tür ganz und Ginny lief auf direktem Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Doch an der Tür blieb sie abrupt stehen und starrte ihr Gegenüber nur stumm an.  
"W-Was machst du denn hier?"  
Der Angesprochene knöpfte sich gelassen sein Hemd zu, strich sich das weißblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und sagte:  
"Nichts, oder besser: Nichts mehr. Du hast uns ja unterbrochen."

Wie kann er nur so gelassen bleiben? Ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen.

" Oh, das tut mir leid."  
" Braucht es nicht, ich muss eh weg. Mein Vater erwartet mich im Geschäft. Bis dann, Ginny."  
Er wandte sich an Luna:  
" Wir sehen uns morgen und dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir heute aufgehört haben."  
Mit einem letzten Kuss verschwand er.  
" Luna, wie kommst du denn an den? Das glaub ich ja jetzt nicht!"  
" Ach, weißt du, es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Mein Vater hat doch ein paar Male über die Malfoys berichtet und da musste ich für ihn recherchieren. Draco ist mir öfter über den Weg gelaufen und irgendwann haben wir uns mal unterhalten und so kam eines zum anderen."  
Ginny starrte Luna nur mit großen Augen an.  
"Jetzt schau nicht so. Komm, wir setzen uns. Ich hol noch schnell was zu trinken."

Es wurde noch ein schöner Nachmittag, Ginny dachte die ganze Zeit kaum einmal an die anderen drei. Doch als es draußen dunkel wurde und sie sich von Luna verabschiedete, wurde ihr wieder ganz schwer ums Herz.  
"Ich bin froh, dass du heute da warst. Es hat dir gut getan. Ich merke doch, dass du die Drei vermisst. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird ihnen nichts geschehen und sie werden bald wieder da sein!"  
"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht! Danke noch mal für alles und bis bald."  
"Bis bald."  
Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen, wurde Ginny bewusst, dass es zu regnen angefangen hatte.

Gott sei Dank muss ich nicht laufen! Die armen Muggel tun mir bei diesem Wetter schon etwas leid!

Am Fuchsbau angekommen, setzte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche: Diese war gerade dabei, das Abendessen zu machen.  
"Na, wie war es bei Luna?"  
"Ganz lustig. Wir haben über alles und nichts geredet. Es hat gut getan. Und sie hat einen Freund!"  
Molly drehte sich erstaunt um.  
"Luna hat einen Freund? Du meinst doch dasselbe Mädchen wie ich, oder? Die Luna, die immer mit einer Zwiebel in der Tasche herumläuft und komische Sachen über irgendwelche Viecher erzählt, die es angeblich irgendwo gibt?"  
Ginny musste kichern.  
"Ja, genau die Luna!"  
"Und die hat jetzt einen Freund? Wen denn?"  
"Setz dich lieber mal hin, jetzt wird es nämlich noch ulkiger: Sie ist mit Draco zusammen."  
Molly starrte ihre Tochter, wenn möglich, noch ungläubiger an als zuvor schon.  
"Mit Draco? Dem unmöglichen Bengel aus Slytherin, der ihr und euch in Hogwarts das Leben immer zur Hölle gemacht hat?"  
"Genau mit dem."  
"Na, wenn sie meint! Aber mal was anderes: Heute sind drei Eulen für dich gekommen. Ein Brief von Harry und Ron, einer von Hermine und einer vom St. Mungos."  
Ginny sprang auf. Endlich Neuigkeiten von ihren drei liebsten Menschen! Doch ihre Mutter hielt sie zurück, als sie schon halb auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer war, um die Briefe zu lesen.  
"Mach den Brief vom St. Mungos doch lieber hier auf, ich möchte auch wissen, was bei deiner Bewerbung herausgekommen ist."  
Ginny riss den Umschlag auf und überflog die Mitteilung rasch.  
" Sie haben mich angenommen, am Montag soll ich anfangen! "  
Und weg war sie.  
Molly stand alleine in der Küche und murmelte vor sich hin, während sie weiter das Abendessen bereitete.  
"Meine Kleine wird Heilerin! Wenigstens eines meiner Kinder lernt etwas Vernünftiges!"

* * *

Denkt daran, ich bin Review-süchtig! Helft ihr mir? ganz lieb guck 


	15. Chapter 15

So, viel Spass beim lesen. Butterbier und Kekse verteil  
**

* * *

Kapitel 15:**

Der Brief der Jungs fiel wie immer äußerst kurz aus.

Hi Ginny,  
Bei uns ist alles beim Alten. Immer noch keine Spur von Denen. Na ja, das wird schon werden. Wir suchen weiter.  
Liebe Grüße,  
Harry und Ron

P.S.: Ich soll dir von Ron sagen, dass er Hunger hat!  
PP.S: Und ich soll dir von Harry sagen, dass er dich liebt.

_Toll! Für mehr hat es wohl nicht gereicht. Aber wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen. Mal sehen, was Hermine schreibt._

Hermines Umschlag war sehr dick. Als Ginny ihn aufriss, kamen mehrere Blätter zum Vorschein.

Hallo Ginny,  
Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Mir schon, außer dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich noch tun soll, um mich abzukühlen. Es ist einfach unerträglich heiß hier.  
Mit den Hieroglyphen komme ich gut voran und meine Vermutung hat sich bewahrheitet. Alte Runen und sie sind wirklich miteinander verwandt. Sie sind aber nicht identisch, wie die ganze Zeit vermutet wird, sondern haben nur die gleichen Vorfahren. Besonders an einem Beispiel wird dies sehr deutlich...

An diesem Punkt stellte Ginny auf Durchzug. Hermines Ausführungen waren auch immer sehr langatmig und präzise .Vor allem dann, wenn es eines ihrer Spezialgebiete war.

... Aber nun zurück zu Dir. Schon mal etwas von Harry gehört? Ich war vor kurzem sehr erstaunt, als plötzlich eine Eule auf meiner Schulter gelandet ist. Ich hätte ja wirklich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Ron mir einen Brief schreibt. Du weißt ja selbst, wie schreibfaul er ist. Doch vielleicht bessert er sich jetzt. Wir werden sehen.  
Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Wir kommen gut voran. Wenn alles gut geht, werde ich in zwei Monaten wieder zu Hause sein.  
Also bis dann und lass die Ohren nicht hängen,  
Deine Hermine

_Also echt, diese Hermine! Zwei Seiten nur über ihre Arbeit! Als ob mich das interessieren würde!_

"Ginny! Kommst du mal kurz runter?"

_Was will Mum denn jetzt noch von mir?_

In der Küche saß Molly am Tisch und hielt ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand.  
"Setz dich bitte mal zu mir, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Du hast mir doch vor kurzem deinen Ring gezeigt."  
"Ja, und? Was ist damit?"  
"Mit deinem Ring ist gar nichts. Aber du weißt ja, dass ich mich dafür interessiere und so hab ich etwas nachgeforscht."  
"Aha. Und was hast du dabei herausgefunden?"  
"Ich weiß jetzt, wo die anderen beiden Ringe sind. Halt dich fest, man hat sie zuletzt in Australien gesichtet, vor ungefähr 60 Jahren."  
"Da ist ja wohl nicht wahr? Harry und Ron sind doch gerade in Australien! Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass sie nebenbei nach den Ringen suchen?"  
"Bei Ron wäre ich mir eigentlich sicher, dass er es nicht tun würde, sofern er alleine dort wäre, das Selbe vermute ich bei Harry. Da die Beiden aber zusammen dort sind, bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass sie sich nebenbei auf die Suche machen."  
"Na Klasse, als ob die Beiden nicht auch so schon genug in Gefahr wären!"  
"Sehe ich genauso! Aber was soll ich machen? Das Zaubereiministerium hat ein Einreise-Verbot nach Australien verhängt. Ich kann also noch nicht einmal zu ihnen, um ihnen das Suchen zu verbieten."  
"Mum, das könntest du sowieso nicht!"  
"Wieso das denn?"  
"Erstens sind die beiden über 17, das heißt, du kannst ihnen nichts mehr vorschreiben und zweitens würden sie sich eh nicht daran halten!"  
Molly sah ihre Tochter etwas entrüstet an, doch schließlich musste sie, wenn auch nur widerwillig zugeben.  
"Du hast ja Recht, obwohl mir das überhaupt nicht passt! Aber Ron und Harry sind eben nicht mehr meine zwei Kleinen..."  
Ginny sah Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mutter und sofort wurde ihr unbehaglich zumute. Sie hatte ihre Mutter noch nie weinen sehen.  
"Mum, ich geh hoch auf mein Zimmer, ruf mich bitte, wenn es Essen gibt!"  
"Alles klar, meine Kleine, und denk dran, morgen musst du um acht Uhr im St.-Mungos sein."  
"Ja, ich werde es nicht vergessen."

Montag Morgen, 8 Uhr:

Pünktlich auf die letzte Sekunde schlüpfte Ginny in den Wartesaal, der als Treffpunkt in ihrem Schreiben genannt worden war.  
"So, damit dürften wir nun komplett sein. Dann werde ich mich mal vorstellen: Ich bin Miss Deschain, eure Lehrerin und Ansprechpartnerin in den nächsten drei Jahren. Und nun stellt euch bitte der Reihe nach vor damit jeder weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Du da, mit dem weißen Hemd, fang mal an."  
Der Reihe nach stellten sie sich vor und als der letzte geendet hatte, wusste Ginny zwar eine Menge neue Namen, aber nicht einer war ihr auch nur im Entferntesten bekannt:

_Macht doch nichts! So lernst du wenigstens mal ein paar neue Leute kennen und kommst so vielleicht auf andere Gedanken! Schaden wird es dir auf keinen Fall!_

Mit diesen Gedanken erhob sie sich und folgte den Anweisungen ihrer Vorgesetzten. Miss Deschain hatte sie gerade dazu aufgefordert ihr zu folgen, um ihren Schülern ihre zukünftigen Arbeitsplätze zeigen zu können.

* * *

An Alle, auch die Schwarzleser, reviewen tut nicht weh! gg 


	16. Chapter 16

Viel Spass...  
**

* * *

Kapitel 16:**

Ein lauter Schrei aus dem Nachbarzimmer riss Ginny aus ihrer Erzählung. Sie sprang auf und rannte aus Harrys Zimmer, um nachzusehen, ob man vielleicht ihre Hilfe gebrauchen könne. Heilerin Walkwik rannte auf das Zimmer zu, aus welchem der Schrei gekommen war. Sobald sie Ginny sah, leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf.  
"Oh, Mrs Potter, schön dass sie da sind. Ich glaube, ich könnte bei diesem Patienten ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen!"  
"Was ist den mit ihm los? Das war ja ein fürchterlicher Schrei eben."  
"Dieser Patient wurde vor zwei Tagen von einer Pflanze angegriffen, die sich in seinem Garten eingenistet hatte. Wir wissen aber nicht, was für eine es war. Vielleicht können sie mir da helfen, sie haben doch ihren Abschluss in diesem Gebiet mit Auszeichnung gemacht und seitdem sogar noch eine Menge Neues herausgefunden."  
"Na, dann lassen sie uns mal nachsehen."  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das Zimmer und Ginny erkannte den Patient sofort. Es war Neville Longbottom.  
"Hey, den kenne ich noch aus meiner Schulzeit. Er war mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in einem Jahrgang und schon damals eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Nur in einem war er gut und das war Kräuterkunde. Was macht er eigentlich beruflich?"  
"Er züchtet magische Pflanzen, die wir für Tränke und Heilmittel brauchen."  
"Hm, also ein nicht gerade ungefährlicher Job, aber wie kommt es, dass er die Pflanze nicht erkannt hat?"  
"Sie war mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt, soviel wissen, wir. Er hat sie für eine harmlose altägyptische Rose gehalten."  
"Hat jemand den die Pflanze gesehen? Wenn ich ihm helfen soll, muss ich wissen, mit was ich es zu tun habe."  
"Das Einzige, was wir haben, ist eine Aufnahme, die einer der magischen Rettungstruppe geistesgegenwärtig gemacht hat."  
Heilerin Walkwik begab sich zu einem Wandschrank, öffnete die Tür und nahm ein Foto heraus, welches sie Ginny in die Hand drückte. Diese besah sich das Foto eine Weile und schließlich wandte sie sich wieder an die Heilerin.  
"Der Fall ist eindeutig. Es handelt sich um eine südafrikanische Würgnelke. Ich kann ihm sofort helfen, der Zauber ist nicht schwer."  
Ginny schwenkte ihren Zauberstab kurz über Nevilles Bett und die Würgemale am Hals verschwanden sofort, seine Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger und im Allgemeinen sah er besser aus.  
"Wie haben sie das denn geschafft? Unsere besten Heiler haben vor diesem Fall kapituliert."  
Ginny errötete, doch sie sah ihrem gegenüber weiterhin fest ins Gesicht.  
"Nun ja, es ist so,... ähm, ich habe diesen Zauber erfunden!"  
Heilerin Walkwik sah sie erstaunt an, doch dann grinste sie von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Na, wenn das so ist, könne wir ihn ja nicht wissen."  
Ginny wurde noch röter.  
"Ähm, ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber in der nächsten Ausgabe von _Der Weg zum Heilen _wird genau beschrieben, wie er ausgeführt werden muss."  
Das Gesicht der Heilerin erhellte sich.  
"Sehr gut, dann können wir ja unseren Schülern und auch unseren Angestellten diesen Zauber beibringen. In Zukunft werden wir so etwas wie das hier schnell behandeln können. Vielen Dank, Mrs Potter. Und was ich ihnen noch sagen wollte: Ihr Mann schläft in letzter Zeit nachts ruhiger, wir gehen davon aus, dass er in nächster Zeit erwacht."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ die Heilerin wieder das Zimmer, um sich um die anderen Patienten zu kümmern. Ginny stand noch eine ganze Weile da  
Bevor sie jedoch zurück zu Harry ging, beschloss sie, noch schnell einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu machen, um noch ein paar Sachen einzukaufen und bei Florean Fortescue noch ein Eis zu essen.  
Sie hatte kaum Platz genommen, da kam Florean auch schon auf sie zu.  
"Ah, Mrs Potter, oder darf ich noch Ginny sagen? Was darfs denn sein? Den Krokantbecher wie immer oder mal was anderes?"  
"Ich hätte gern den Krokantbecher, wie immer und natürlich dürfen sie noch Ginny zu mir sagen."  
Eine Stunde später kam Ginny wieder bei Harry an und dort wartete eine Überraschung auf sie.  
"Hermine! Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ach, ich war grad in der Stadt, um ein paar Sachen für die Kids zu kaufen, Windeln und so, was man halt braucht. Und weil ich noch etwas Zeit hatte, bin ich mal kurz vorbeigekommen, um zu sehen, was es neues gibt."  
"Was es neues gibt? Die Heilerin hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass es möglich ist, dass Harry in nächster Zeit aufwacht!"  
"Oh Ginny, das ist die schönste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er bald zu sich kommt und wir endlich wieder ein normales Leben führen können."  
"Ja, das wäre wirklich schön, aber weißt du was? Ich wollte eigentlich eh bald nach Hause gehen. Harry ist mir bestimmt nicht böse, wenn ich heute mal etwas früher gehe, damit wir zwei auf diese gute Nachricht anstoßen können:"  
Es wurde ein schöner Abend. Die Freundinnen quatschten über alles und nichts und doch war Harry immer in Ginnys Gedanken. Die Neuigkeit ließ sie nicht los und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde ihre Sehnsucht nach Harry.  
Es war schon nach Mitternacht und die Zwei waren schon etwas angeheitert, doch müde war noch keine von ihnen. So kamen sie auf die Idee, noch einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen, bevor sie dann ins Bett gehen würden.  
Während sie so durch die Gegend liefen, hielt Hermine auf einmal an und sah Ginny direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Ähm, Ginny, was ich dich schon den ganzen Abend fragen wollte. Ähm, nun ja... "  
"Jetzt spucks schon aus, was ist denn?"  
"Nun ja, wollt ihr beide eigentlich Kinder?"  
"Sicher wollen wir Kinder. Warum fragst du?"  
Hermine nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.  
"Nun, ich an deiner Stelle würde morgen als allererstes mal einen Schwangerschaftstest machen!"  
Ginny sah Hermine mit großen Augen an.  
"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"  
"Jetzt aber, ich hab doch schon zwei Kinder. Und glaub mir, ich denke ich weiß, wie sich jemand verhält, der schwanger ist."  
Die beiden grinsten sich an und gingen zurück zum Fuchsbau.

* * *

Lasst ihr mir ein Review da? Tut auch nicht weh! Ehrlich... 


	17. Chapter 17

ich weiß, ihr habt echt ewig auf den weitergang der story warten müssen und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. SORRY. aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter... viel spass!

Kapitel 17

Mit einem leichten Kater erwachte Ginny am nächsten Morgen. Sie öffnete die Augen, schloss sie jedoch sofort wieder und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Ein Sonnenstrahl hatte ihr direkt ins Auge gestochen.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzer kuschelte sie sich noch einmal in die Bettwäsche und schlief wieder ein.

Etwas später erwachte sie wieder, aber diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. In ihrem Traum hatte sie von Harry und sich selbst geträumt und Harry hatte sie auf seinen Kinderwunsch aufmerksam gemacht. Dies war wohl von ihrem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert worden und hatte sich seinen Weg gebahnt und sie schließlich endgültig geweckt.

Hermines Ratschlag des vorigen Abends kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, doch unbedingt einen Schwangerschaftstest zu machen.

Sie erhob sich und ging ins Bad. Nach der morgendlichen Wäsche lief sie runter in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter schon am werkeln war.

"Morgen Mama, brauchst du was aus der Winkelgasse? Ich muss da noch mal kurz hin, hab gestern was vergessen."

"Nein Schatz, aber danke fürs Angebot. Was hast du denn vergessen? Brauchst du lang? Die Pfannkuchen sind gleich fertig."

"Nein, ich brauch nicht lang. Vielleicht 10 Minuten. Ich hab vergessen, das Buch über magische Heilmittel zu holen, das ich bestellt hab. Bin gleich wieder da."

"Bis gleich."

Ginny war aus der Küche des Fuchsbaus entkommen, ohne dass ihre Mutter etwas gemerkt hatte. Molly war so sehr mit ihren Pfannkuchen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht gesehen hatte, wie Ginny bei der Frage nach dem Grund für ihren kurzen Ausflug errötet war. Zum Glück war ihr die Sache mit dem Buch eingefallen. Dieses war zwar nicht bestellt, aber sie benötigte es trotzdem.

In der Winkelgasse holte sie schnell das Buch und ging dann in die Apotheke. Hinter dem Empfangstresen stand eine ältliche Frau, die Ginny noch nie gesehen hatte. Froh darüber, dass auf diese Weise ihr Vielleicht-Geheimnis noch länger eines bleiben würde, tätigte sie ihren Einkauf und stand kurz darauf schon wieder vor der Apotheke.

Zurück im Fuchsbau brachte Ginny schnell ihr Buch, welches sie wie zum Beweis vorgezeigt hatte, und ihren Schwangerschaftstest nach oben in ihr Zimmer und flitzte wieder hinab, um endlich zu frühstücken.

Hermine, die schon am Tisch saß, warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und gab weiter einem der Zwillinge die Flasche. Ginny wusste, dass ihre Freundin so schnell wie möglich bescheid wissen wollte und keine Ruhe geben würde, bis sie hatte, was sie wollte.

Nach dem Frühstück entschloss sich Ginny, den Test zu machen. Hermines Augen folgten ihr, als sie nach oben ging. Schnell aus ihrem Zimmer den Test geholt, schloss sie sich im Bad ein und las aufmerksam den Beipackzettel durch.

"Aha, " dachte sie "ich muss also in den Becher pieseln und dann das Stäbchen reinhängen. Klingt einfach, ist es wohl auch!"

Gedacht, getan. Kaum war der etwas eklige Teil erledigt klopfte es auch schon sachte an der Tür und eine leise Stimme war zu hören.

"Ginny? Mach auf, ich will es auch wissen!"

Resigniert öffnete die Rothaarige die Tür einen Spalt weit und Hermine huschte hinein. Kaum war die Tür wieder zu und sie hatte sich wieder herumgedreht, da lag ihr ihre Freundin schon in den Armen.

"Juhu, ich bin bald nicht mehr die Einzige frisch gebackene Mama!!"

Ganz verwirrt schob Ginny Hermine von sich.

"Pscht!! Schrei doch nicht so. Mama hört doch sogar die Flöhe husten!! Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich schwanger bin? So schnell kann das doch nicht gehen."

Hermine entließ Ginny aus der Umarmung, packte sie jedoch am Arm und zog sie zu dem Becher, welcher auf dem kleinen Schränkchen stand.

Aufgeregt, aber ausnahmsweise einmal stumm, deutete sie auf das Stäbchen, das definitiv zwei blaue Linien zeigte und so laut Beipackzettel eine Schwangerschaft bestätigte.

"Wie kann das so schnell den schon etwas anzeigen? Ich hab doch eben erst…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

"Du musst schon mehr als drei Monate schwanger sein. Ich hab mal gehört, dass diese Muggeltests das dann besonders schnell anzeigen können."

Ginny schlug die Hand vor den Mund und bekam große Augen.

"So weit schon? Aber das heißt ja, das… das heißt ja… nur noch sechs Monate!"

Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin an.

"Freust du dich denn nicht?"

"Doch, schon, aber…. nur noch sechs Monate und keine Ahnung, wann Harry aufwacht. Oh Mine, wie soll ich das bloß schaffen, ohne ihn?"

Leise schluchzend saß Ginny auf dem Rand der Badewanne, umarmte sich selbst und wiegte leicht vor und zurück. Hermine nahm neben ihr Platz, legte einen Arm um die junge Hexe und flüsterte:

"Dann geh und sag es ihm, vielleicht hilft es ja."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Ginny auf und nickte.

"Gute Idee, das werde ich auch tun."

Und mit einem letzten, halb unterdrückten Schluchzer erhob sie sich, richtete sich wieder etwas her und lächelte Hermine etwas wackelig an.

"Meinst du, Mom merkt etwas?"

"Sicher wird sie etwas merken und wenn du weg bist, wird sie mich fragen, was denn los war. Dann sage ich ihr, dass es wegen Harry ist. Sie wird es verstehen und nicht weiter fragen."

"Danke, Mine, du hast was gut bei mir."

"Ach, Quatsch. Und nun mach, dass du weg kommst, sonst überleg ich mir das mit Molly noch anders."

Schief lächelnd öffnete Ginny die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg.

Im St.-Mungos angekommen, hoffte sie, dass ihr niemand Bekanntes begegnen würde und, tatsächlich, sie hatte Glück und kam unbehelligt auf Harrys Etage an.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Tür und trat in Harrys Krankenzimmer, um ihm zu sagen, dass er Vater werden würde.

tbc.


End file.
